


Regina di cuori

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita e amanti di Donna Rosina [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 50s!au, Genderbending, Lemon, Mild Language, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slurs, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!Donquixote Rosinante (Rosina)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Poteva imputare la colpa di quel suo progressivo e irreparabile invaghimento alla natura spontanea e gentile di Rosina o al suo aspetto, al fatto che nei suoi gesti svelti, nel tono biondo e sbiadito dei suoi capelli, nella linea aguzza del naso e nel cilestre accecante dei suoi occhi chiari ci fossero troppe cose che gli ricordavano Doflamingo. In quell’ultima eventualità avrebbe dovuto ammettere di essere soggiogato da quel folle più di quanto non gli piaceva pensare, però.</em><br/>Sir Crocodile è un uomo che nella sua vita s'è fatto un vanto di mettere il proprio personale tornaconto davanti a qualsiasi altro principio morale. Tuttavia quando ci sono di mezzo i fratelli Donquijote anche la sua più fredda e beffarda logica vacilla alquanto. Per fortuna nelle Domeniche mattina casa Donquijote è convenientemente vuota e non è un particolare da poco, se si vuole discutere di intrighi politici o di materie ben più profane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina di cuori

**Author's Note:**

> Boh, mio Dio, da dove comincio?! Questa fanfic non è semplicemente lunga. È UN MOSTRO. Trentuno pagine per raccontare tre ore e mezza scarse nella vita di tre persone. No, ok, qualcosa di più. Come avevo preavvertito nelle note di "[I've found love in the strangest place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4446599)", dopo aver nominato di striscio il complicato rapporto fra Crocodile, Doflamingo e Rosina, sentivo il disperato bisogno di mostrarlo. Attraverso scene di sesso, naturalmente. E, no, giuro, io non pensavo che questa roba sarebbe venuta lunga 31 pagine e all'incirca 24.045 parole (sento LJ picchiarmi con estrema violenza) però è così. Perché non è che ci siano solo le scene di sesso. Perché gestire le threesome significa sempre muovere contemporaneamente tre POV e io non posso lasciare fuori nessuno, non ce la faccio. Perché mi sono intestardita a voler raccontare non tanto brevemente come il povero Crocodile era finito invischiato in mezzo ai fratelli Donquijote. Perché non ho mai mosso Crocodile in vita mia in una fic e ho ben pensato di cominciare partendo in quarta e ficcandolo in una fanfic dove la situazione era già complicata di suo e una settimana di gestazione se n'è andata solo per cercare di non sputtanare completamente un personaggio che non avevo mai toccato prima in vita mia. Perché ho ben pensato di impelagarmi anche a descrivere che generi di affari poco chiari e molto sporchi si intrattengono Doflamingo e Crocodile. Il tono della fanfic è venuto fuori ovviamente abbastanza cupo, in certi punti, e credo di averci buttato sopra un'atmosfera di generale ansia e segretezza, che però credo sia coerente al contesto in cui ho ficcato sti tre poveri cristi (due, Doflamingo è un demonio). Ecco, Doflamingo. Parliamone. LO ODIO. Nella mia testa questa fic si era tutta costruita attorno ai due pezzi centrali, le due lemon, e di primo acchitto mi sembrava una cosa breve e facilmente gestibile. Col cazzo. Doflamingo è stato il più formidabile bastone fra le ruote, parlava e si intrometteva di continuo in ogni discorso e poi, niente, c'è il fatto che più scrivevo e più non sapevo chi shippare con chi e più mi chiedevo: "Ma avrò dato abbastanza spazio a sta cosa?". È un mostro immenso, sta roba, l'ho detto. Ci sono parti che, a rileggerle, ho amato tantissimo ma nel suo insieme mi sembra un lumacone indigeribile. Alla fine l'ho pubblicata lo stesso perché, who cares, mica mi pagano per scrivere fanfic! Non so che dirvi. C'è bottom!Doflamingo, che è il kink della mia vita, finalmente, l'abbiamo messo sotto, applausi e champagne per tutti. Poi ormai sta storia dei Donquibros che si tengono la manina mentre fanno cosacce è un headcanon stabilito che si deve ritagliare sempre almeno mezzo paragrafo durante la lemon, o non siamo contenti. Gli occhi dei Donquijote non sono azzurri mA CILESTRI, perché mi piace sentirmi una hipster del cavolo e sono fissata con le loro iridi, boh, nclpf. Crocodile non ha l'uncino, non perché sono un'ableista di merda (Tumblr, allontanati da me) ma perché in una AU del genere un connotato piratesco non ce lo vedevo tanto (in compenso la mega-cicatrice gli è rimasta). E Rosina continua a essere la regina del mio cuore. Ecco, al proposito del titolo voglio spendere le ultime tre parole e poi mi levo dalle scatole. "Regina di cuori" è un titolo che non ho scelto in base alla canzone omonima dei Litfiba (nella fanfic ho usato "Lady of the flowers" dei Placebo che, IMHO, rappresentava benissimo i sentimenti di Doflamingo su Rosina e Crocodile) ma in riferimento al fatto che nel manga Rocinante era CORAZON e che, nei fatti, Rosina qui è un po' la regina di cuori della situazione. Also, per la prima volta nella mia vita, a un certo punto della fic i pensieri di un personaggio citano il titolo. E non era neanche una cosa voluta, è uscita molto a caso. Mi sento potente in ogni caso e, basta, buona lettura, se avete il coraggio di affrontare sto mostro in tre parti.  
> EDIT: ho scoperto che "se muoio, ti vengo a tirare i piedi di notte" non è solo un intercalare di mia madre ma una minaccia che [@NessaMingo](https://twitter.com/NessaMingo) ripete spesso quindi spero che consideri la battua un omaggio involontaro a lei! X°D

_'Scuse me, I apologize_  
_he likes your attitude, he tries it on for size_  
_he spends the afternoon, between your thighs_  
_how's that for gratitude, I apologize._

 _It seemed to last for hours_  
_It seemed to last for days_  
_This lady of the flowers_  
_and her hypnotic gaze._

 _'Scuse me, I apologize_  
_she's got vacum cleaner eyes_  
_suck you in_  
_she's got magazines, filled with pear pies_  
_'scuse me, I apologize_  
_**[Placebo | Lady of the Flowers]** _

Il soggiorno in cui sosta è un’accozzaglia pacchiana di tappezzeria rossa a gigli dorati e mobili laccati in stile Luigi XV, a cui fanno da contorno molteplici quadri incorniciati da pesanti e volgarissime cornici di oro vero, soprammobili di ceramica di Capodimonte posati su elaborati merletti, che solo una vecchia zia potrebbe sferruzzare, e un gigantesco tappeto persiano a greche – manco a dirlo – dorate, su cui troneggiano un tavolinetto basso e un enorme canapè dai cuscini intarsiati e dalle orribili gambe a zampa di leone.

Laccate d’oro, cosa pensavate.

Crocodile si guarda attorno con un sopracciglio sollevato e il suo gusto estetico è profondamente offeso da quella profusione sconclusionata di ricchezza, che sembra fatta apposta per aggredire lo sguardo dell’ospite e farlo sentire in soggezione. Tutto quello che prova lui al momento è nausea e una grandissima voglia di aprire la finestra per buttare fuori metà della roba stipata in quel soggiorno – così ingolfato da sembrare piccolissimo, nonostante le dimensioni – insieme a chi ce l’ha messa dentro.

Salverebbe solo i quadri, ma li metterebbe in delle cornici meno pacchiane, perché almeno quelli sono stati collocati con un minimo di senso estetico e sono pure coerenti fra loro. C’è da dire che la mano che li ha posti in quel soggiorno è diversa da quella che si diverte a collezionare damine di porcellana e centrini.

«Credevo che la Domenica fosse quel giorno speciale tutto dedicato a voi» esclama con tono sarcastico, quando una donna fa il suo ingresso nella stanza, portando con sé un pesante posacenere di vetro. Indossa una lunga gonna a ruota di taffettà nero e lucido, bordata di pizzo bianco, che rende la sua figura ancora più slanciata; dalla vita alta spunta una vaporosa camicetta bianca di chiffon che termina in un colletto, chiuso da un fiocco bianco a fantasie di cuoricini, e in un paio di maniche a sbuffo. Per quanto quella tenuta sia nei colori decisamente più sobria, Crocodile riesce a riconoscere in lei la stessa impronta eccessiva che caratterizza il vestiario del suo ben più pacchiano fratello maggiore e ancora non capisce se quei due lo facciano apposta o sia proprio una questione di famiglia, conciarsi sempre parati a festa.

«Oh, è per questo che ti ha invitato a casa dopo le undici» esclama lei, discreta, e poi arrossisce inaspettatamente.

Inaspettatamente per chiunque altro, Crocodile riconosce benissimo l’allusione neanche troppo velata nascosta in quella frase all’apparenza così neutra e ne sorride, afferrando il posacenere inciso a fantasie fiorate.

Incesto in una famiglia nobile: talmente da romanzetto rosa di quarta categoria che gli verrebbe da sbadigliare, se non nutrisse un certo interesse per i due individui coinvolti.

Crocodile li ha conosciuti parecchio tempo addietro, a Natale saranno ben diciassette anni, quando erano ancora bassi – almeno in relazione all’altezza di famiglia, che resta spropositata – trasandati e pieni di belle idee che non collimavano con i fatti. Ammette persino lui di essere stato precipitoso a credere che le dichiarazioni altisonanti di un Doflamingo quattordicenne fossero le velleità di un sognatore destinato a restare appeso a un mulino a vento.

I fratelli Donquijote sono fatti di un materiale più resistente di quello che dimostra la loro apparenza frivola, qualcosa di molto simile a ciò in cui la vita ha forgiato lui nel corso degli anni. Forse era stata quella sottile empatia di fondo ad averlo sempre mantenuto in contatto con loro, anche quando le loro strade si erano separate per mesi, prima di costringerli a ritrovarsi tutti in quello stesso luogo.

Lui non è nobile come loro, non c’è mai stato nessun patrimonio di famiglia da recuperare né un nome da vendicare. La sua ricchezza se l’è costruita da solo, attraverso affari così sotto traccia che sarebbe stato difficile individuarne l’origine all’epoca e che il tempo ha provveduto a coprire cerimoniosamente con uno spesso velo di oscurità. Il suo nome, invece, quell’altisonante titolo di “sir di Northumbria”, se l’è comprato dall’ultimo superstite di una famiglia estinta, qualcuno così disperato da barattare titoli e un inesistente diritto di passaggio su un borgo paludoso per un piatto di lenticchie. Poverino, i crepacuori della vecchiaia non gli avevano permesso di goderselo abbastanza, e adesso non esisteva più nessuno in grado di rivelare in cosa consistesse quel passato, che lo circondava di un’aura di mistero agli occhi dei suoi nuovi compaesani.

È un piccolo segreto di cui soltanto i Donquijote sono venuti a conoscenza per vie assolutamente traverse e indipendenti dalla sua volontà ma anche lui ha in mano un paio di informazioni nient’affatto lecite che, se rivelate, potrebbero scuotere il loro impero post-nobiliare alle fondamenta. Si tratta di una di quelle situazioni intricate, in cui tutti vincono e perdono contemporaneamente e hanno tutto l’interesse del mondo a mantenere gli equilibri in un diplomatico stallo perpetuo.

I loro rapporti si sono complicati anche su altri fronti, imboccando una direzione non del tutto sgradevole, e la colpa è principalmente di Doflamingo e del suo sangue fin troppo caldo. Crocodile però sarebbe un bugiardo, se negasse di ricambiare il suo morboso interesse. Sicuramente non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno – tantomeno un uomo – di avvicinarsi a quel punto alla sua persona, se non l’avesse trovato meno che attraente. Si annoia facilmente, d’altronde, e la pazzia del maggiore dei Donquijote lo rende imprevedibile abbastanza da essere tutto fuorché un soggetto da grandi sbadigli. Quell’essere è più intossicante del veleno e più soffocante dei sigari che ama fumare e si rende ben conto del pericolo di prestargli il fianco con tanta leggerezza: lo considera l’unico azzardo della sua vita, una deviazione dalla logica ferrea delle sue decisioni sempre misurate che ha radici in qualcosa che preferisce non indagare e a cui si rifiuta di dare nomi, per il bene di entrambi.

Rosina è un’altra storia, un azzardo anche lei ma in un aspetto completamente differente da quello che l’ha avvicinato a suo fratello.

Tanto per cominciare, Rosina non è pazza. Rosina è l’esatto opposto di suo fratello in molti rispetti e se la stessa vena di pazzia c’è anche nel suo sangue, è davvero brava a nasconderla lì dove cela i suoi pensieri più scomodi. Se Doflamingo è come la superficie del mare, capriccioso e volubile, disposto a gonfiarsi e rovesciare tutto ciò che solca il pelo dell’acqua in ondate violente e divoranti, per poi ritornare piatto e limpido allo scomparire di ogni nuvola; Rosina è come il fondo del mare, quello che non basta un’estemporanea tempesta a turbare, dove i fondali sono ricchi di vita e di insenature buie, in cui non a tutti è concesso nuotare ed esistono cose che nessun occhio umano potrà mai osservare. Persino lui, che non è esattamente un distratto sprovveduto, fa fatica a capire quando Rosina decide di nascondere quella parte di verità che non vuole condividere con nessuno, pur di non tradire la fiducia che suo fratello ripone in lei. Da quel punto di vista non può biasimare che l’attaccamento di Doflamingo per sua sorella sia tanto feroce: è una donna intelligente, leale, bella ma ha l’unico difetto che sembra il marchio di fabbrica dei Donquijote, un eccesso di sangue caldo che fa fatica a domare, anche se il gioco le riesce la maggior parte delle volte.

Certo, Doflamingo è perverso, di una perversione che sconfina nel masochismo, perché non ha mai saputo spiegarsi diversamente la sua decisione di gettare Rosina fra le sue braccia. Voleva provare il godimento degenerato di vedere le due persone a cui teneva di più al mondo finire assieme, magari escludendolo da qualsiasi cosa potesse nascere fra loro? Era rimasto sorpreso, quando gli aveva proposto senza mezzi termini di rivestire il ruolo ufficiale di fidanzato di sua sorella, sbattendogli quella proposta in faccia come se stessero discutendo di dividersi il traffico di una partita di alcolici di contrabbando o l’influenza su una bisca clandestina.

«Le voci sul nostro conto possono danneggiare i miei affari e non ho tempo da perdere dietro a quattro vecchie pettegole che non hanno un cazzo di meglio da fare che parlare di come e con chi scopo!» aveva argomentato e Crocodile non gli aveva creduto per un solo istante. Bisognava essere davvero stupidi o maldisposti per non accorgersi del modo in cui Doflamingo trattava sua sorella, anche in presenza di altri. Non c’era bisogno che facesse nulla di particolare, bastava notare gli sguardi che le rivolgeva, gli sfioramenti apparentemente innocui sulla spalla o contro un fianco, per rendersi conto che fra quei due c’erano rapporti che esulavano dalla normale relazione fra un fratello e una sorella.

E lì Sir Crocodile aveva compiuto il suo secondo azzardo. Non avrebbe mai accettato di fare da testa di legno per i capricci di un signorotto incestuoso, se non avesse ritrovato un interesse personale in quella faccenda.

Prima di tutto, il prestigio: nobili decaduti o no, il cognome dei Donquijote aveva il suo peso e Rosina era considerata un premio ambito nella provincia e dintorni, anche in virtù della sua ostinazione a evitare ogni contatto con qualsivoglia uomo le ronzasse attorno. Poi c’era una bella dose di godimento personale, che non andava affatto trascurata: conosceva Rosina quasi quanto conosceva suo fratello, si poteva dire che c’era sempre stata una tiepida amicizia fra di loro, rafforzata dalle comuni lamentele che si ritrovavano a rivolgere spesso nei riguardi dell’uomo che condividevano loro malgrado. Rosina era modesta e allegra, quel genere di compagnia che poteva rivelarsi gradevole e rinfrescante, alla fine di una giornata passata a occuparsi di gestire tanti affari diversi – e non tutti prettamente legali.

Aveva accettato anche per fare un dispetto a Doflamingo, in realtà. Sapeva – gliel’aveva detto, ripetuto, anche solo accennato in migliaia di modi diversi – quale tipo di sentimenti morbosi provasse per lei, quanto lo disgustasse il solo pensiero che una mano che non fosse la sua potesse anche solo per sbaglio sfiorarle una ciocca di capelli. Doveva davvero fidarsi troppo di lui o essere tanto pieno di sé da credere che Crocodile e Rosina fossero talmente invaghiti della sua persona da riuscire a frequentarsi senza sentirsi tentati, neanche una volta, ad approfondire quella relazione che doveva essere a tutti gli effetti puramente di comodo.

All’inizio forse era persino stato così. Rosina non era persona da usare gli altri e aveva accettato soltanto quando aveva parlato con lui e si era pienamente convinta che da quella recita continuata potessero tutti trarne beneficio e, no, Crocodile non si sarebbe sentito affatto usato da suo fratello. Perché era così: per quanto santa e riservata potesse essere Rosina Donquijote, c’era sempre il modo di lasciarle scappare qualche parola di troppo, permettendole di lamentarsi delle manovre di Doflamingo e ponendosi come un silenzioso ascoltatore di fatti che a nessun altro quella donna avrebbe potuto confidare. Non si era trattato di resistere ad alcun impulso trascinante: quando non c’era Doflamingo a infiammare l’animo di entrambi, si ritrovavano abbastanza indifferenti verso qualsiasi pulsione fisica. Crocodile aveva sempre preso quell’aspetto della sua vita con le pinze, perché a lasciarsi trascinare dall’ispirazione del momento si rischiava di impelagarsi in situazioni poco vantaggiose; a Rosina per la maggior parte del tempo l’argomento neanche interessava.

Non avrebbe saputo dire da chi era partita quella svolta inaspettata. Aveva capito abbastanza della minore dei Donquijote per sapere che avrebbe finito per affezionarsi: non era nella sua natura fingere e, seppure con riluttanza, aveva accettato di portare avanti quella pantomima perché in cuor suo si sentiva molto legata a qualcuno che nella vita sua e di suo fratello era stato una delle pochissime certezze, un amico, per quanto quel concetto non ricoprisse tutte le sfumature particolari e a tratti distorte del loro complicato rapporto triangolare.

Forse invece era stato lui. Poteva imputare la colpa di quel suo progressivo e irreparabile invaghimento alla natura spontanea e gentile di Rosina o al suo aspetto, al fatto che nei suoi gesti svelti, nel tono biondo e sbiadito dei suoi capelli, nella linea aguzza del naso e nel cilestre accecante dei suoi occhi chiari ci fossero troppe cose che gli ricordavano Doflamingo. In quell’ultima eventualità avrebbe dovuto ammettere di essere soggiogato da quel folle più di quanto non gli piaceva pensare, però; gli era più comodo dirsi che il carattere di Rosina, quello sì totalmente opposto a quello di suo fratello, lo aveva conquistato e che tutta quella gentilezza lo avrebbe persino commosso, se si fosse ricordato come provare sentimenti del genere.

Rosina aveva esitato, moltissimo, quando aveva capito in che guaio si stava andando a cacciare. Nonostante il suo legame con Doflamingo fosse tutt’altro che ortodosso e avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di ripudiarlo – tanto più considerando quanto poco fedele le fosse il fratello – gli era devota anima e corpo e l’idea di tradirlo, anche soltanto col pensiero, le repelleva non poco. Crocodile non si era fatto avanti, tuttavia. Aveva saputo aspettare, pazientemente, che Rosina si torturasse fra il rimorso di tradire Doflamingo e la curiosità di andare oltre il recinto ristretto delle quattro mura in cui si era volontariamente rinchiusa.

Doveva essere stato quel suo esasperato attendismo ad averla conquistata più di tutto: senza alcuna pressione esterna, Rosina si era sentita libera di osare, di portare avanti quello che a tutti gli effetti diventava un dispetto nei confronti di suo fratello. Lui era stato abbastanza tracotante da esasperarla, con le sue continue scappatelle, con certe manovre sottobanco troppo efferate che l’avevano fatta inorridire anche oltre la sua normale sopportazione. Rosina lo aveva sentito lontano e si era avvicinata ancora di più a Crocodile, che invece pareva prendere molto seriamente quel loro legame, per quanto finte potessero essere state le premesse su cui lo avevano imbastito.

I primi baci avevano avuto il sapore di scuse prevedibili: «Le persone ci vedono, cosa penseranno se ci limitiamo a tenerci a braccetto». Scuse che erano crollate miseramente come un castello di carte, quando avevano iniziato a scambiarsi quelle effusioni mentre nessuno spettatore era lì ad assistere a quella che assomigliava sempre meno a una recita doverosa e molto di più a un desiderio troppo a lungo represso.

L’azzardo era diventato qualcosa di molto simile a un’istigazione al suicidio, quando le cose si erano spinte troppo oltre fa loro, e i baci erano diventati soltanto il preludio a ben altri intrattenimenti. Crocodile, aveva avuto anche in quel caso l’intelligenza di attendere che Doflamingo si trovasse in un momento di difficoltà, costretto a dover contare sul suo appoggio anche più del solito, prima di spingersi più oltre con Rosina. Nonostante il maggiore dei Donquijote fosse ormai legato a doppio filo con lui in svariati sensi, nemmeno le mille occupazioni lo avevano distratto a sufficienza da non accorgersi di loro e sua sorella era troppo onesta per non metterlo al corrente di ciò che era cambiato fra loro.

Doflamingo aveva fatto peste e corna, una sceneggiata con tutti i sacri crismi, di quelle da attirare una tifoseria pronta a scommettere che stavolta il sangue sarebbe scorso a fiumi, perché – si mormorava – Rosina era stata disonorata e l’affronto andava vendicato. Quella volta sua sorella non era stata affatto indulgente nei suoi confronti. Se qualcuno avesse potuto assistere al loro litigio, avrebbe osservato due persone estremamente alte e irascibili, seppure in modo diverso, gridarsi addosso le peggiori ingiurie sulla situazione sentimentale più intricata che ci fosse. Doflamingo le aveva rinfacciato il tradimento, suo e di Crocodile, si era sentito offeso e pugnalato alle spalle, voleva che sua sorella si scusasse e smettesse di vedere quell’uomo, perché nessuno poteva permettersi di toccarlo, a parte lui. E nessuno che non fosse lui poteva permettersi similmente di sfiorare Rosina.

Rosina era stata lesta a rammentargli del suo comportamento tutt’altro che onesto nei suoi confronti. Gli aveva ricordato che, d’altronde, né lei né Crocodile erano sue proprietà e lei gli stava usando la cortesia di non agire alle sue spalle, informandolo semplicemente di uno stato di fatto. Non era disposta a soffocare i suoi sentimenti solo per farlo felice, dopo che lui aveva cercato di usare gli altri per rifarsi un’immagine in paese.

Doflamingo si era rivelato un muro di indifferenza e testardaggine e Rosina aveva deciso di essere altrettanto ostinata. Gli aveva inflitto la peggiore di tutte le punizioni: aveva chiuso la porta comunicante fra i loro appartamenti anche la Domenica. Peggio ancora, quello stesso giorno si era recata da Crocodile e chissà cosa avevano fatto, ridendogli anche alle spalle, magari.

Nella realtà durante le tre settimane di quell’inedito embargo non era successo nulla di eccezionale fra lui e Rosina. Non avevano intenzione di agire alle spalle di suo fratello e farlo imbestialire ancora di più, il senso di tutte quelle manovre era soltanto dargli una lezione e fargli capire che, per quanto fosse convinto del contrario, non poteva controllare le loro vite fino a quel punto. Alla fine Doflamingo aveva ceduto: forse per le debolezze della carne – dannazione, quei due mancavano troppo alla sua vita e non c’era bordello che potesse sostituirli; forse perché aveva valutato più conveniente per tutti chiudere anche l’altro occhio e godersi a giorni alterni la compagnia di entrambi, che era sempre meglio che non avere nessuna compagnia.

Doflamingo alla fine aveva fatto la pace con loro, _a modo suo_ , un modo che prevedeva ben poche parole di scusa e che li aveva costretti a girare coperti fino al collo anche in pieno Agosto, grazie ai segni che quelle richieste di perdono avevano lasciato addosso a tutti e tre.

Il rapporto fra Crocodile e Rosina si era approfondito soltanto dopo la risoluzione di quella crisi e la promessa – non mantenuta – che suo fratello maggiore mai avrebbe voluto sapere cosa combinavano quando lui non c’era. Lui sapeva di non avere a che fare esattamente con una verginella sprovveduta, eppure quella consapevolezza non aveva attenuato il suo stupore durante la loro prima volta assieme. Rosina faceva l’amore esattamente come suo fratello, senza risparmiarsi un solo istante. Era bruciante, da consumarti sotto le dita, e testardamente resistente. Non era assolutamente facile tenerle testa, nonostante fosse molto meno aggressiva e capricciosa, e, per quanto riconoscesse una certa influenza di Doflamingo in certe sue inclinazioni e in determinati atteggiamenti, Crocodile era giunto alla conclusione che quella gente doveva avercelo nel sangue – in un’ascendenza completamente sballata – tutto quel latente impeto distruttivo.

Gli era piaciuto, oh, se gli era piaciuto. Aveva gradito ancora di più il fatto che Rosina, a differenza di Doflamingo, fosse molto più disposta a dialogare e _imparare_ modi nuovi, forse meno impetuosi ma altrettanto appaganti, di stare insieme. Era una dichiarazione presuntuosa da parte sua ma riteneva di aver scoperto in lei un diamante grezzo, che aveva provveduto a levigare nel tempo un minuscolo colpetto dopo l’altro, e Rosina lo aveva lasciato fare, come faceva sempre con entrambi, finché non rintracciava nulla di pericoloso in quello che le accadeva.

In quei due anni, neanche a dirlo, Doflamingo s’era fatto più pressante e meno discreto che mai; lo aveva cercato, a dir poco perseguitato, e quando non passava il suo tempo a parlare per fargli capire quanto era geloso di sua sorella, era tutto occupato a dare il meglio di sé per dimostrargli che nei fatti era altrettanto geloso di lui e di come osasse spassarsela con il sangue del suo stesso sangue.

È una routine stancante ma Crocodile deve ammettere di non annoiarsi mai in simile compagnia. E poi con quel genere di legami in ballo, la situazione fra le loro due famiglie si è complicata a tal punto che, pur volendo, rischierebbero tutti grosso a stravolgere i delicati equilibri che hanno raggiunto.

Mentre Rosina fruga senza posa nel cassettone del comò addossato alla parete di fondo del soggiorno, probabilmente in cerca delle sue inseparabili sigarette, Crocodile ha la netta sensazione, forse una premonizione, che nell’aria ci sia qualcosa che minaccia di spostare, non tanto impercettibilmente, i suddetti equilibri in una direzione per nulla inaspettata.

«Non ti stanca mai assecondare i capricci di tuo fratello?» esclama pacatamente, sfilandosi il cutter di tasca e decapitando in un colpo secco il suo sigaro, ma prima che possa raggiungere l’accendino Rosina gli sta già porgendo il suo.

«Ahi…» sibila lei, sbattendo col ginocchio contro il bordo del divano, e incespica nella gonna grande, finendo a sedere in una confusione di false pieghe e pizzi.

«Finché non fa il cattivo, lo sai che non ho problemi… e poi diventa molto ragionevole dopo che… quando… uhm…». La voce di Rosina si fa improvvisamente balbettante, mentre la sua attenzione si devia tutta sulle dita di Crocodile, che fanno ruotare l’estremità del sigaro sopra la fiamma con un movimento preciso e abile, alternando a ogni mezzo giro una boccata, finché minuscoli rivoli di fumo grigiastro non cominciano a sollevarsi verso il soffitto. Un moto di ammirazione le cresce in petto, mentre lo osserva perso in quell’occupazione apparentemente trascurabile, forse perché lei non riuscirebbe a compiere una tale sequenza di gesti senza incespicare un paio di volte e pure prendere fuoco.

Difatti le sue dita s’intrecciano, mentre apre il pacchetto di sigarette al mentolo e fruga, afferrando un cilindretto di carta fra le dita lunghe. Non fa a tempo a prendere l’accendino che Crocodile le restituisce, che il pacchetto cade a terra e Rosina si deve chinare, una volta per recuperarlo, la seconda per riacchiappare la sigaretta, che sta rotolando sul tappeto.

«Sì, me ne sono accorto, che si trasforma in uno _zuccherino_. E poi comincia a usare termini imbecilli per cui mi viene voglia di spaccargli la testa contro la testiera del letto» esclama l’uomo sarcasticamente e osserva quella scena in un misto di irritazione e sottile divertimento, scrollando la cenere spessa del suo sigaro nel posacenere posato fra di loro, sui cuscini del canapè; ma poi è costretto a intervenire, quando la donna fa per attivare l’accendino un po’ troppo vicino ai suoi capelli biondi.

«Attenzione» mormora, stringendole la mano lunga e sottile nel palmo grande e dirigendo la fiamma opportunamente più vicina al termine della sigaretta, e le salva anche la gonna, su cui spiccano le ombre grigie di piccole bruciature tonde.

«Grazie» sussurra, le dita ancora intrappolate in quella mano pesante e ruvida che pure la maneggia con calcolata delicatezza.

«Comunque… beh, sì, capita spesso anche a me che Doffy cominci a usare nomignoli imbarazzanti» bofonchia con la sigaretta incollata fra le labbra e arrossisce in una vampata violenta, che le colora le guance dello stesso tono del rossetto che le marca la bocca, al semplice ricordo di quello che è accaduto solo qualche ora prima.

Crocodile sorride con fare più indulgente e, dopo aver sbuffato una nuvola di fumo grigiastro sopra le loro teste, china il capo, sfiorandole le nocche della mano che ancora stringe l’accendino in punta di labbra, un gesto che fa sgranare gli occhi chiari di Rosina di gradita sorpresa.

«È uno spreco che tratti una donna come te in modo così volgare» sussurra, volgendo il capo per il tempo necessario a prendere un’altra boccata di fumo, attimo che Rosina sfrutta per scrollare la sua sigaretta stretta e sottile, mentre recupera un pizzico di sangue freddo per balbettare la battuta successiva.

«Non… sai che non c’è bisogno di essere così formale con me… soprattutto quando siamo soli…» esclama, prendendo un’altra boccata di nicotina, che la stordisce abbastanza da farla sentire meno in imbarazzo, mentre il metallo freddo degli anelli del suo _fidanzato_ le sfiora il dorso della mano, strappandole un minuscolo brivido di anticipazione.

«Oh, ma c’è sempre qualcuno appostato nell’ombra, in questa casa» replica Crocodile ma non c’è una sola nota di paura nella sua voce calma e fredda, soltanto immenso divertimento all’idea che Doflamingo possa fare irruzione nel soggiorno da un istante all’altro e trovarli in quella posa compromettente. E tanto per contraddire ulteriormente le sue dichiarazioni, si sporge in direzione della sua fidanzata, fermandosi a un palmo dal suo viso.

Lei solleva il capo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo così chiaro e limpido che lui non può non chiedersi come facciano due occhi così simili a quelli di Doflamingo a stendersi in un’espressione così ingenua. Poi un lampo giocoso le attraversa le iridi cilestrine e Rosina socchiude le palpebre, sottraendosi per qualche istante allo sguardo attento dei suoi occhi scuri.

«Quel qualcuno dovrà arrangiarsi» conclude definitiva e torna a fissarlo, rinchiudendosi in un mutismo assoluto che nella lingua di Rosina è un invito esplicito a farsi avanti. Il sorriso che Crocodile le rivolge, prima di chinarsi su di lei, è intriso di scaltro compiacimento e tiene gli occhi socchiusi, mentre le sfiora la bocca in un bacio leggerissimo. È fatto così, Rosina lo sa, sfuggente come troppa sabbia asciutta che scorre via dalle dita e più si prova a stringere forte i pugni, più velocemente filtra via dalle fessure. Eppure lei si sporge lo stesso, impacciatissima nel suo onesto desiderio di ricambiare quel bacio in maniera entusiasta, e Crocodile la lascia fare, attirandola verso di sé senza che di loro si sfiorino null’altro che le labbra e le mani che ancora si tengono strette.

Contro la sua bocca Rosina sa di nicotina, di menta e della sfumatura spessa e grassa della cera del suo rossetto. Lui invece le invade le labbra socchiuse con il sapore acre e pesante dei suoi sigari ma lei non se ne ritira disgustata, arrendendosi alla carezza insinuante della punta della sua lingua contro il palato in un sospiro senza suono, che è solo respiro intriso di fumo contro la sua guancia.

Doflamingo, al suo ingresso nel soggiorno, li trova così in quella posizione contorta: Crocodile appoggiato contro un bracciolo, con la mano che stringe il sigaro sospesa sul posacenere; Rosina sporta su di lui, con la sigaretta fra le dita negligentemente abbandonata contro il bordo del divano. Si baciano come se fossero soli in quella casa, aggrappati l’uno all’altra per le due mani che ancora reggono l’accendino, e lui non capisce, proprio non riesce a distinguere, se quello spettacolo gli faccia ribollire il sangue di voglia o di desiderio di ucciderli entrambi.

Ma in questo momento non ha tempo per sollazzarsi in nessuna delle due occupazioni.

«Rosina… così mi macchi il tappeto!» gracchia, riducendo la sua voce a un’accozzaglia di note stridule e graffianti, così fastidiose da costringere i due occupanti del soggiorno a staccarsi, per quanto di poco e per quanto con irriverente lentezza.

«Scusami…» sospira lei, premendo la sigaretta contro il fondo del posacenere fino ad accartocciarla. Poi si aggiusta l’orlo del rossetto con la punta del pollice mentre Crocodile, ghignante come il rettile da cui prende il nome, si lecca le labbra compiaciuto, prima di riprendere a fumare il suo sigaro.

Doflamingo reprime un brivido e ci ripensa: li vuole strozzare tutti e due, con le sue stesse mani, ma prima vuole farci sesso, perché non sta bene restare con tutta quella voglia in corpo mentre ha due cadaveri in giro.

«Sempre ritardatario» sbuffa finalmente Crocodile e lo osserva avanzare a grandi passi nella loro direzione, proiettato in avanti e con le mani in tasca con la stessa posata di un avvoltoio affamato. Indossa un paio di pantaloni bianchissimi con la piega centrale e una camicia rosa a fiori, le maniche sono rimboccate fino ai gomiti, così tremenda che mantenere il contatto visivo per più di dieci secondi fa male alla retina. Non si può lamentare che la gente vada cianciando delle sue “abitudini da invertito”, se gira per strada conciato a quel modo.

Quando Doflamingo si piazza esattamente di fronte a loro, con le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione truce stampata in viso, quasi si aspettano entrambi che afferri le loro mani e le separi a forza. Non accade, tuttavia, e lui si limita a schioccare rumorosamente la lingua, prima di voltarsi verso sua sorella ed esclamare: «Rosina, perché non vai a fare il caffè, eh? Per _quella cosa_ di cui dobbiamo parlare».

I due fratelli si scambiano una lunga occhiata e poi Rosina sbatte le palpebre due volte e annuisce brevemente. Lancia uno sguardo a Crocodile, districandosi di malavoglia dalla sua presa, e si dirige verso il corridoio incespicando rapidamente nei suoi mocassini neri e sdruciti.

Crocodile osserva la sua figura sparire oltre la soglia della cucina ed è in quel momento che Doflamingo ostruisce la sua visuale, calandosi pesantemente al posto che occupava Rosina, e accavalla una caviglia sul ginocchio opposto, buttando un braccio sullo schienale del divano e riempiendo così tutto lo spazio possibile con la sua ingombrante presenza. Crocodile sbuffa una scocciatissima nuvola di fumo verso l’alto e si porta la mano libera alla fronte, già prevedendo una terribile emicrania per tutto il casino che il suo partner, non solo negli affari, imbastirà da questo istante in poi.

«Non è educato presentarsi in casa d’altri e non venire immediatamente a _salutare_ il padrone di casa» gli sibila contro, sporgendosi verso di lui con fare rapace e, a differenza di Rosina, non ci prova neanche un istante a mascherare le sue vere intenzioni.

«La prossima volta fatti trovare davanti alla porta ad accogliermi con i dovuti onori, se hai tanta voglia di essere salutato» replica oziosamente Crocodile, fingendo di non cogliere l’allusione nelle sue parole, e poi solleva il capo, sbuffando un’altra densissima nuvola di fumo verso il soffitto. Doflamingo segue con crescente frustrazione il movimento con cui il suo collo spesso si tende, spuntando fuori dall’onnipresente foulard a quadri verdi che lo avvolge. Gli assesterebbe volentieri un bel morso seduta stante ma se ha tanta voglia di fare il prezioso – e il fedifrago! – lo accontenterà comportandosi anche peggio.

«E tu la prossima volta non farti trovare con la bocca poggiata su quella di mia sorella, allora» ghigna, le labbra che si stirano in una paresi facciale a dir poco agghiacciante, e prende a tamburellare impaziente contro il ginocchio con le lunghe dita che sembrano zampe di ragno.

Crocodile osserva quel movimento, già stancato da tutto quel dispendio di energie, e poi scrolla lentamente il suo sigaro, concentrandosi sulla pioggia di cenere che cade nel posacenere come se non ci fosse nulla di più interessante al mondo e come se il suo anfitrione non aspettasse con ansia crescente una sua risposta.

«Bastava chiedere» esclama all’improvviso, così apparentemente remissivo da lasciare sconcertato persino Doflamingo «Vuol dire che la prossima volta poggerò la bocca _altrove_ ».

Gli occhi neri di Crocodile si accendono di un lampo di puro divertimento, mentre il ghigno tirato di Doflamingo si trasforma in una smorfia di pura rabbia, ed è solo grazie ai suoi riflessi che riesce a bloccare la mano del maggiore dei Donquijote a tre centimetri scarsi dal suo collo.

«Risparmiami queste scenate, sono stanco di portare questo dannato foulard tutto il giorno» sibila disgustato, stringendogli forte il polso fra le dita inanellate, e questa volta tocca a Doflamingo sciogliersi in un sorrisetto di maligno compiacimento, quasi adagiandosi in quella stretta intollerabilmente ferrea.

«Ma cosa dici, _Cocchino_?» cinguetta, tirando fuori il più insopportabile dei soprannomi che potesse mai inventarsi «Credevo che ti piacesse! Sei tu che me lo hai detto!» insinua e la sua non è nemmeno un’allusione, è un’affermazione fin troppo palese delle sue inclinazioni in ben altri ambiti. Crocodile si scosta in una smorfia di irritazione e alla fine sbuffa una grossa nuvola di fumo su quel viso da rapace che gli sta troppo chinato addosso.

«E io credevo che fossimo qui per discutere di affari seri, non che mi avessi invitato a casa tua per un incontro clandestino alle undici del mattino».

Doflamingo ci riflette. Sì, ci pensa seriamente a ignorare quel richiamo e buttarsi addosso a Crocodile senza tanti complimenti. Poi si ricorda il motivo per cui l’ha scomodato a venire fin lì e si fa improvvisamente serio ma non accenna a distanziarsi neanche di mezzo centimetro dal suo socio in affari.

«Che noioso che sei, Croco! E io che volevo solo metterti a tuo agio! Comunque ci sono notizie importanti sul fronte del Governo Centrale. _Visite_. Cose che non ti piaceranno» sibila e si porta una mano alla bocca, mordendosi il pollice con un canino. È un gesto che Crocodile gli vede fare assai raramente, uno di quei rari tic che segnalano il profondo nervosismo di quell’uomo, che pure sembra fatto per prevedere e fregarsene di ogni evenienza. E lui può non sopportarlo ma se lo vede preoccupato per qualche motivo, qualunque esso sia, sa che non si tratta di una bazzecola risolvibile con qualche intimidazione ben mirata.

«Adesso che Rosina torna, ti illustro i dettagli, non abbiamo tempo da perdere» conclude ed è così serio che, per un istante, Crocodile trova quasi sopportabile la sua presenza. Poi l’istante di paradiso termina bruscamente, perché Doflamingo torna a sorridergli con l’aria del lupo affamato e in uno schiocco di lingua esclama tutto contento: «Quindi, mentre aspettiamo, vediamo di darci da fare!».

Crocodile è veloce abbastanza da anticipare la sua mossa un attimo prima che abbia terminato la frase ma tutto quello che gli riesce di fare è scartare in direzione opposta allo schienale e schivare il primo attacco… e andare così incontro alla mano tesa di Doflamingo, che gli stringe una spalla con forza disumana. Un istante dopo la faccia dell’altro è sulla sua così rapidamente, che per un caso non si sfiora la tragedia di una devastante capocciata sul posto. Con le labbra ostinatamente incollate alle sue, Crocodile riflette per un lungo istante sulle diverse linee di azione ma alla fine conviene di avere terribilmente noia a combattere contro i suoi assalti, quel giorno, e così la sua bocca si schiude. Se Doflamingo pensa di aver guadagnato uno spiraglio per muoversi più liberamente, però, si sbaglia di grosso.

Crocodile non ricambia gentilmente le sue non richieste effusioni: Crocodile lo afferra per la nuca – e nel processo gli tira anche forte i corti capelli biondi, tanto per essere chiari sul suo grado di irritazione al momento – e poi lo costringe a piegare il capo di lato, come a dire che, se non impara a chiedere le cose con cortesia, da lui si guadagnerà solo dolorose punizioni. C’è sempre il rischio che le trovi piacevoli, però, e nei fatti Doflamingo sorride contro le sue labbra, prima di cominciare a morderlo, neanche volesse mangiarselo sul posto.

Si aggancia alle tasche del gilet con le dita lunghe e agili, tanto da costringere di nuovo il suo amante contro il bracciolo del divano e, se quello continua a tenere salda la presa contro il suo collo, lui non è meno che riottoso nel reagire ai suoi tentativi di rallentare la foga di quegli scambi tutt’altro che pacati. I loro baci, dopotutto, sono sempre così: feroci, rabbiosi, da fare male e bruciare la pelle anche dopo che sono passate ore. Sembra che stiano litigando, impegnati in un furioso corpo a corpo per stabilire la supremazia, ed è vero che il risultato di quelle effusioni poco gentili finisce spesso per decidere anche l’esito di altre contese.

A letto, naturalmente.

Crocodile non riesce mai a maledirsi abbastanza per il modo in cui perde le staffe di fronte alle provocazioni dell’altro ma Doflamingo è un essere difficile da ignorare, quando decide di catturare la tua attenzione, e la sua pelle e i suoi nervi reagiscono di conseguenza a ogni suo tocco e a ogni suo respiro. Doflamingo neanche si prendere il tempo di riflettere su quelle questioni, che trova completamente risibili: per lui Crocodile è uno di quei premi ambiti da riconquistare ogni santa volta con più energia delle precedenti, uno che non può mai dare per scontato verrà a letto con lui, solo perché gli sfiora un ginocchio in modo allusivo. Crocodile è l’opposto di Rosina, da quel punto di vista: non ha pazienza e non ha alcun dovere di _restare_ , può sfuggirgli dalle dita come sabbia, come fa sempre.

Come fa persino adesso, mentre è costretto ad afferrarlo per le spalle e spingerlo contro lo schienale del divano, mossa che ha l’unico e devastante effetto di esaltare ancora di più il suo amante, visto il modo in cui gli geme contro la bocca e gli si attacca addosso con la verve di una sanguisuga, allacciandogli le braccia al collo. A peggiorare le cose, Doflamingo sente ancora sulle sue labbra l’impressione di sua sorella, mischiata al profumo appiccicoso del suo rossetto scuro, e quel cortocircuito di sensazioni – Rosina e Crocodile assieme in un solo istante sulla punta della sua lingua – lo fa incazzare ancora di più.

E di conseguenza lo rende tremendamente eccitato.

«Coff… coff…» Rosina fa il suo ingresso nella stanza accompagnata da un colpo di tosse e dal tintinnio instabile delle tazzine di ceramica sul vassoio d’argento, minuscole gocce scure che macchiano i piattini e il fondo lucido e riflettente del vassoio. Li ritrova ansimanti e scomposti su quello stesso divano su cui era seduta fino a pochi istanti prima, due lottatori con i capelli scomposti e le guance arrossate dallo sforzo, mentre cercando disperatamente di non cedere terreno di fronte all’altro, tutto mentre Crocodile è incollato alle labbra di suo fratello con molto più entusiasmo di quello che vorrebbe.

È il primo a staccarsi, quando avverte la sua presenza all’interno del soggiorno, e a pulirsi la bocca con il palmo della mano con fare seccato, mentre Doflamingo si volta soddisfatto, allargando le braccia sullo schienale del divano per ristabilire con quel gesto muto il suo _dominio_ sul comune ospite di casa. Poi rivolge una linguaccia irriverente a sua sorella, tanto per ricordarle che dopo ce ne sarà anche per lei, sia mai che la trascuri. Quella, per tutta risposta, arrossisce fino alla radice dei capelli e gli fa una smorfia schifata, deponendo in un tremito indignato il vassoio sul tavolino e facendo tintinnare le tazzine contro l’argento. Poi fa il giro largo, evitando le mani rapaci di suo fratello e dirigendosi verso la poltroncina di velluto rosso di fianco al bracciolo occupato da un’ancora irritatissimo Crocodile.

Doflamingo non sembra prendere bene quell’aperta sfida ai suoi capricci ma, prima che possa protestare, Crocodile prende la sua tazzina di caffè ed esclama definitivo: «Allora, Rosina adesso c’è. Vediamo di capirci: che sta succedendo?».

La sua voce è fredda e misurata, quel tono agghiacciante che assume quando c’è bisogno di parlare di affari. A quel punto nessuno dei presenti ha più voglia di perdersi in dispetti e linguacce e Doflamingo si sporge in avanti, posando entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia e rifilando uno sguardo di sguincio al suo socio. Rosina, dal canto suo, posa le mani sui braccioli e accavalla le gambe, facendosi concentratissima.

«Il mese prossimo, il Primo di Gennaio, cambieranno il Prefetto. Mandano uno nuovo, uno che non abbiamo avuto il tempo di lavorarci. Però su ha fatto _miracoli_ contro la criminalità, dicono…» esclama Doflamingo, disgustato, prima di buttare giù in un solo sorso il suo caffè, zuccheratissimo e bollente da ustionare palato, lingua e gola nel suo passaggio.

«E chi sarebbe, questo fenomeno?» replica Crocodile, per nulla impressionato, e soffia lentamente sulla sua tazzina, ignorando senza un solo rimpianto la zuccheriera sul vassoio.

«Fuji… ahia, scotta! …tora… Fujitora… Ahi!» si intromette Rosina ma è costretta a balbettare fuori quel nome a fatica, mentre per poco non si versa sulla camicetta il caffè troppo caldo, che le ha bruciato le labbra. Doflamingo ghigna di fronte all’ennesimo pasticcio di sua sorella, mentre Crocodile le porge il suo fazzoletto bianco e poi prosegue.

«No, prendilo pure… Comunque non vedo il problema. Lo corrompiamo. E se vuole fare l’incorruttibile, lo gambizziamo. Un lavoretto pulito e non c’è nemmeno bisogno di scomodare mezza provincia con un omicidio» esclama alla fine con estrema nonchalance e il suo socio lo fissa con un’aria a dir poco estasiata, fiero di ritrovalo sempre sulla sua stessa, crudele lunghezza d’onda. Rosina solleva le sopracciglia, da dietro lo schermo della tazzina sollevata: vedere suo fratello e il suo fidanzato discutere di affari è ogni volta uno spettacolo da ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene. Parlano di rapine, morti ammazzati, ricatti e quant’altro di turpe possa essere coinvolto nella gestione di traffici illeciti con la leggerezza con cui due persone normali parlerebbero di tonnellaggio delle merci e tariffe da pagare alla dogana. Poi suo fratello le rivolge una strana occhiata interrogativa e sembra ricordarsi qualcosa, perché solleva il capo e riprende fiato.

«Il punto è che il nostro amico si è costruito una certa fama di censore intransigente. Non ha vizi, non ha famiglia, ha un tenore di vita modesto… uno di quegli insopportabili dottorini del cazzo che hanno dedicato il cuore e pure il culo allo Stato. Patetico bastardo!» sbotta rabbioso, sbattendo la tazzina sul vassoio con un gran fracasso metallico di ceramica contro l’argento. Entrambi i presenti sobbalzano impercettibilmente per la sorpresa a quella mossa improvvisa: Doflamingo non ha cause e non crede in nient’altro che se stesso. Cotanto dispiego di fedeltà e trasporto intellettuale per un’ideale intangibile gli pare francamente assurdo… nonostante abbia dedicato una vita intera a far valere la presunta nobiltà de suo sangue.

«E, come se non bastasse, è cieco. Dovrebbe essere facile ucciderlo, è come sparare ai pesci in un barile. Invece no. Invece è la gente che ha provato a farlo fuori che è finita all’ospedale… nella migliore delle ipotesi».

«E quindi cosa proponi? Di farlo arrivare qui, apparecchiargli la tavola e offrire una tazzina di caffè pure a lui?» commenta Crocodile, caustico, e sorseggia il suo, di caffè, con infinita calma, mentre gli occhi scuri scrutano di sotto le palpebre socchiuse sia i movimenti di Doflamingo che quelli di Rosina. Ne hanno discusso assieme, prima di chiamarlo, e non dev’essere stato un confronto pacato, a giudicare dalla tensione che innerva la mandibola di lei, irrigidita allo spasimo, e dal modo in cui suo fratello le lancia sguardi di sottecchi, senza mai però guardarla a viso aperto come fa di solito.

«Sì» replica Doflamingo senza tanti giri di parole e si guadagna due paia d’occhi che lo fissano stralunate, come se fosse impazzito anche più del solito. Doflamingo a quel punto sorride, estremamente divertito, e si volta di lato, appoggiando un ginocchio sul divano e premendo un fianco contro lo schienale, fino a fronteggiare Crocodile e Rosina completamente.

«Sarebbe più comodo mascherare i nostri traffici, sapendo dove andranno a controllare per prima cosa – e lo sappiamo. E poi fare fuori un po’ dei loro, come avvertimento. Ma li conosci meglio di me, questi fanatici: dagli quello che cercano e diventano fastidiosamente insistenti. Sarebbe più… opportuno attirarli in trappola: fingiamo di essere degli sprovveduti, lasciamogli credere che il loro giro di vite sta funzionando e poi smettiamo di offrirgli esche» argomenta, grattandosi indolentemente la guancia con l’unghia dell’indice e Crocodile ondeggia la testa da un lato, scettico su quella proposta fin troppo generica per i suoi gusti.

«Esche? Mi stai dicendo che dobbiamo lasciare che scoprano quello che combiniamo? Dargli in pasto qualche pesce piccolo, sacrificare un covo, perdere un affare…» elenca svogliatamente, tormentandosi gli angoli della bocca fra il pollice e l’indice ma, curiosamente, la voce che gli risponde proviene dalle sue spalle.

«A volte bisogna sacrificare un pedone per difendere la Regina».

La voce cristallina di Rosina si infiltra nella loro conversazione e costringe entrambi i suoi interlocutori a voltarsi per fissarla. Lo sa cosa stanno pensando, sa cosa sta passando per la testa di Crocodile in questo preciso istante: la sta giudicando eccessivamente tenera, ingenua al punto da lambiccarsi il cervello per escogitare un modo che contemporaneamente neutralizzi la polizia ed elimini i rami secchi dalle loro famiglie, evitando il più possibile eventuali vittime.

Doflamingo si massaggia il mento, compiaciuto a quell’appellativo che crede tutto rivolto personalmente a lui, e poi completa la frase di sua sorella: «Avrai qualche incapace di cui ti vuoi sbarazzare, no? Fai scoprire qualcuna delle tue bische che valgono di meno, fai il finto tonto e indignati perché avevi riposto tutta la tua fiducia in quella persona e quello ha usato la tua fiducia per fotterti alle spalle» ghigna, usando quelle parole tutt’altro che casualmente, e si guadagna una scrollata di sigaro fin troppo vicina ai suoi adorati pantaloni bianchi, che si affretta a ripulire con una manata scandalizzata.

«Cafone, tieni quella roba lontana dai miei pantaloni!» sibila, rivolgendogli uno sguardo intriso di intenti omicidi, neanche gli avesse toccato la sorella. E in effetti è così, ora che ci ripensa…

«E comunque non hai bisogno che te lo spieghi io! Sei fin troppo bravo da solo a fare la parte del brav’uomo che vuole solo il bene della sua comunità» ridacchia e il pensiero che la gente si fidi davvero di uno come Sir Crocodile sembra divertirlo alquanto. Come resterebbero delusi, se venissero fuori tutti gli affari sporchi in cui mette le mani, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di essere lui ad aprire loro gli occhi.

«E prima che me lo chiedi, sì, anche noi abbiamo deciso di bruciarci l’ultimo carico di sigarette di contrabbando. Ci rimetteremo un bel pacco di soldi ma intanto ne approfittiamo per decidere _chi incastrare_ ».

Doflamingo tace, lasciando che quell’improvvisa sospensione aumenti l’aspettativa attorno a sé, come se fosse una prima donna sul palco di fronte a un teatro gremito. Poi sciocca la lingua rumorosamente, spezzando la tensione in un istante, e continua: «Ce l’hanno mandato qui per toglierselo dalle palle, Crocodile. Il servo dello Stato stava cominciando a ficcare il naso negli affari dei nostri comuni amici al Ministero ma non hanno intenzione di sporcarsi le mani per levarselo di torno. Per questo ci hanno passato la patata bollente: sperano che gli risolviamo il problema e magari anche di incastrarci, nel frattempo. E noi invece glielo rimandiamo indietro come un eroe, consegnandogli qualche indizio abilmente pilotato delle nostre indebite alleanze con i pezzi grossi del Governo. Così saranno loro a essere incastrati. Immagina cosa farà la gente, di uno così. Ne faranno il loro beniamino e cominceranno a battere le mani come foche ammaestrate ogni volta che darà in pasto al pubblico l’ennesimo governante cattivo e corrotto. E noi potremmo persino fare la parte dei volenterosi che collaborano».

La mente di Doflamingo viaggia veloce, gonfia piani e li trasforma in sogni di sicuro trionfo e persino il suo sguardo chiaro, dietro lo specchio degli occhiali, si perde davanti alle immagini di un se stesso ancora più ricco e potente, fuori da quella dannata periferia, a tirare le fila nel cuore stesso del potere centrale.

A quegli accenni Crocodile sorride sommessamente. Lui non è il tipo da lasciarsi trascinare con altrettanto entusiasmo dalla sua fantasia ma le prospettive di quel piano a lungo termine lo intrigano decisamente di più. Ci sono ancora molti lati pratici su cui discutere ma hanno già una base decente da cui partire.

«E quindi questo Fujitora dà così tanto fastidio alle alte sfere? So che è una spina nel fianco anche per i nostri cinque Ministri preferiti ma credevo che esagerassero, quando mi dicevano che era il cieco più impiccione di tutta la Capitale».

«Fujitora è un uomo onesto con una vita assolutamente irreprensibile» interviene Rosina, di nuovo, e la sua voce pacata spiega cose e situazioni, come se stesse raccontando una fiaba a due bambini avidi di notizie.

«Un soldato modello. Ha perso la sua famiglia durante i bombardamenti, mentre lottava sul fronte. Non si è mai sposato, non ha vizi, non ha amanti, è un solitario. Quello che ha portato troppe persone a sottovalutarlo è il suo profondo rispetto per le leggi. Fujitora non si è mai messo contro il Governo, non ha mai violato una sola regola per arrestare un criminale e lo ha sempre fatto con tale umiltà da non riuscire nemmeno a suscitare la dovuta antipatia in chi di dovere. Non ha ambizioni, è arrivato dove è arrivato solo perché è un lavoratore indefesso. Hanno deciso di premiarlo in questo modo, perché vogliono sbarazzarsi di noi e di lui in un colpo solo. Per questo ucciderlo farebbe comunque il loro gioco: avrebbero la possibilità di farla franca e ci tratterebbero come esecutori dei loro omicidi su commissione. E non è questo che volete, no?».

Eccole lì, le profondità del mare. Crocodile osserva lo sguardo limpido e fermo di Rosina e si chiede come faccia, a sembrare così trasparente anche mentre non rivela tutto quello che pensa e che sa. Come le ha ottenute tutte quelle informazioni? Come fa a conoscere quell’uomo, neanche fosse un suo parente o un vicino di casa di vecchia data?

Risposta: Rosina parla ancora con Sengoku, nonostante la decisione di restare con suo fratello l’abbia deluso non poco. Rosina fa il doppiogioco e certe volte sia Crocodile sia Doflamingo si chiedono fino a che punto faccia il doppiogioco per loro e fino a che punto lo faccia per tenerli a freno. Una cosa è avere sospetti e l’altra possedere la certezza matematica, però. Non la possono condannare sulla base di un sinistro sentore ma possono escluderla, come fanno quando, ciascuno per il contro proprio, definiscono i dettagli dei loro piani e fanno in modo di lasciar trapelare il meno possibile dall’altra parte. È un complicato gioco di ombre cinesi, una finzione tenuta in piedi da fili sottili e fragili, che pure ha raggiunto un suo perverso equilibrio. Crocodile neanche ci prova, quindi, a chiederle come ha ottenuto tutte quelle informazioni. Le dà per scontato e si interroga su quante ancora quella testa bionda nasconda alla loro vista.

«Sei convinto, adesso?».

La voce di Doflamingo lo riporta al momento presente e lui si ritrova a sbattere le palpebre con lieve incredulità, mentre mette in fila, esamina e disseziona ancora una volta le parole che il suo socio gli ha rivolto. Poi il suo sguardo scuro come la pece si sposta dall’uno all’altra dei fratelli Donquijote, finché non si sofferma di sguincio sul volto interrogativo di Rosina.

«Questo… tuo piano… questo attendismo… tutta questa improvvisa misericordia per le possibili vittime… Non è farina del tuo sacco. Tu ami gli inganni ma ami ancora di più le stragi. Ti sei fatto consigliare da Rosina, non è così?».

Crocodile sorride e se la gode tutta, la smorfia incazzata del suo socio: è un equo indennizzo per i mille e più crepacuori che si prende per colpa dei suoi capricci. Poi si volta e posa una mano su quella che Rosina ha lasciato abbandonata sul bracciolo della poltroncina e insiste, con il suo tono più calmo e interessato: «Non è male, come piano. Dovrò personalmente operare qualche aggiustamento qui e lì ma… non è male».

Rosina arrossisce clamorosamente e si schermisce, coprendosi le labbra con la mano libera e voltando il capo di lato, mentre lo sguardo di suo fratello è tutto puntato lì dove le loro mani si sfiorano. Di nuovo. Questo è un affronto. In casa sua, poi! Complimenti a Rosina, sguardi complici, quei due stanno diventando troppo intimi per i suoi gusti e poi, andiamo, l’ha capito tale e quale che stanno cercando di farlo ingelosire.

E ci stanno riuscendo, purtroppo per loro.

«Lei mi ha solo passato le informazioni! Sono io che le ho messe insieme e ho pensato a tutto! A proposito» sbotta e cambia tono all’improvviso seguendo un pensiero estemporaneo, visto che i due piccioncini sembrano ben decisi a ignorare le sue più che giuste rimostranze.

«Rosina, prendimi l’agenda, facciamo vedere al nostro lord inglese, qui, le visite a sorpresa che ha intenzione di farci il nostro nuovo Catone il Censore».

Rosina lo fissa e, per un istante, è persino tentata di rispondergli di pensarci da solo, alla sua agenda. Non è salutare stizzire suo fratello oltre il limite, però, e lei non ha voglia di passare l’intera Domenica a litigarci furiosamente. Annuisce e si separa a malincuore dalla stretta di Crocodile, inciampando contro l’angolo del tavolino nel percorso verso il cassettone più ingombro di centrini e damine di tutta la stanza. Strattona il primo cassetto, disincastrandolo a fatica, e comincia a frugare fra carte, pezzi di spago e bottoni: la concezione di ordine di suo fratello può essere persino più sconclusionata della sua, a volte. Alle sue spalle Doflamingo sta già rivolgendo un ghigno trionfante al suo socio, neanche stessero giocando una partita a scacchi e ogni mossa fosse finalizzata a stabilire chi è il vero dominatore dei giochi, lì dentro.

«Oh, eccola» mormora Rosina, cavando finalmente fuori da quell’intrico di carte polverose un’agendina di pelle nera, e si affretta verso suo fratello dimenticando persino di richiudere il cassetto.

«Tieni».

Doflamingo allunga la mano in direzione dell’agendina che sua sorella gli sta porgendo, ma poi scatta e le afferra un polso, costringendola a chinarsi verso di lui. Prima ancora che Rosina abbia il tempo di fiatare, si ritrova le labbra di suo fratello premute contro le sue in un bacio frettoloso e dispettoso, che si conclude in un «Grazie» ghignato a tre centimetri dalla sua faccia.

A Rosina non piace la violenza. Generalmente preferisce non alzare le mani, a meno che la situazione non la costringa a spingersi a tanto. Eppure in questo caso il suo palmo si ritrova sulla faccia di suo fratello prima che riesca a controllarsi.

«Sciocco!» sbotta in un urlo senza voce, mentre arrossisce di vergogna e il suo sguardo cilestrino saetta in direzione di Crocodile.

Lui sa. Sa di loro assieme, ne parlano di tanto in tanto, seppure indirettamente, ma mai si permetterebbe di sbattergli in faccia la sostanza del loro rapporto in modo tanto plateale. Dannazione, sono fratelli! Perché Doflamingo debba essere sempre così schifosamente competitivo, lei non lo comprende ma ha ancora ben chiaro in mente cosa accadrebbe se si venisse a sapere in giro cosa si intende per “rapporto fraterno” in casa Donquijote.

«Come sei violenta, volevo solo ringraziarti» ghigna lui, compiaciuto e totalmente a suo agio in una situazione tutt’altro che normale, mentre Crocodile si massaggia stancamente una tempia con le dita, chiedendosi come abbia fatto quella donna a resistere fino ad ora all’impulso di uccidere suo fratello.

Rosina smette di rivolgergli la sua attenzione, anche mentre Doflamingo si volta a illustrare un po’ delle informazioni interessanti che proprio lei ha raccolto, lei e i suoi silenzi strategici in presenza di conoscenti fin troppo chiacchieroni. Porta via il vassoio e le tazzine, torna in soggiorno e si risiede a gambe larghe – perché stare composta le riesce infinitamente difficile – non interviene neanche una volta, nella lunga mezz’ora di discussioni che segue, né il suo sguardo sfiora, anche solo per sbaglio, il posto su cui suo fratello se ne resta seduto in una delle sue pose assurde.

Questo non impedisce a Doflamingo di rivolgerle vittoriose occhiate di sottecchi e clamorosi ghigni, che si infrangono tutti sul muro di indifferenza e silenzio che Rosina ha calato fra loro, come fa ogni volta che decide di punirlo per i suoi eccessi. La sua mente è ancora ferma sul gesto di una manciata di minuti prima, si incanta su un pensiero che la affligge da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. Il legame che ha con suo fratello, dopotutto, è qualcosa di malato e sbagliato, che avrebbe dovuto svanire negli anni e invece non fa che rafforzarsi ogni giorno che passa. E forse le va anche bene così, perché in cuor suo l’idea di separarsi da lui le riesce intollerabile. È il suo essere possessivo che non sopporta. Vorrebbe che capisse, come invece lei ha fatto già da tempo, che i suoi sentimenti per Crocodile non lo escludono dal suo cuore, che non può pretendere di decidere quando e come possono stare assieme, ma fiumi di parole si sprecano su quella testa dura come il marmo!

Crocodile la sorprende così, per caso, persa nei suoi pensieri con le dita impacciate ad accarezzare stancamente la lunga treccia bionda, che le ricade oltre la spalla su un seno. Ha lo stesso tono di biondo di suo fratello, quella tonalità di paglia sbiadita al sole che trasmette un calore quasi soffocante, e nella linea appuntita della mandibola riconosce la stessa piega altezzosa dei Donquijote, che Doflamingo porta con tanta fierezza.

«Gliel’hai fatta tu, la treccia?» esclama, rivolto proprio a lui, e miracolosamente il suo socio si azzittisce, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo di fronte a quell’osservazione.

«Uh? Sì. Rosina è negata per i lavori manuali… di precisione» si corregge, perché non riesce a non ficcare un doppio senso in ogni parola che pronuncia «e a me non piace che giri per strada come una stracciona quindi la treccia gliela faccio io! Ma come… come diamine fai a saperlo? Mica te l’ha detto lei..».

Crocodile scuote il capo divertito, spegnendo il secondo sigaro della mattinata, e si perde a osservare l’involucro che si accartoccia e si sbriciola, nel movimento che fa sfregandolo contro il fondo del posacenere.

«No, è che quando la vedo rifarsi la treccia da sola, dopo che le ho sciolto i capelli, non la fa mai intrecciata verso l’interno e poi finisce sempre un po’ storta e irregolare, verso la fine» spiega, indicando con la punta dell’indice prima il capo della donna e poi il termine della sua lunga treccia. Non ha bisogno di aggiungere altre parole, basta l’allusione pesantissima contenuta in quell’accenno. Rosina sa benissimo _quando_ Crocodile le scioglie i capelli e Doflamingo può immaginarlo altrettanto agilmente. La sua reazione esasperata si fa tutt’altro che attendere.

«Ah, ma davvero?! Beh, se qualcuno non si mettesse a pasticciare con i suoi capelli, non avrebbe bisogno di rifarsi la treccia da sola!».

Doflamingo si sporge, premendo un ginocchio contro i cuscini e quasi facendo cadere il posacenere, che Crocodile si affretta a spostare sul tavolino incastrato fra la poltroncina e il canapè. Incombe addosso a entrambi, come se fosse sul punto di fare un balzo da pantera e aggredirli a morsi e graffi. Crocodile che infila le dita fra i capelli di sua sorella… e Rosina che si fa toccare i capelli dal suo amante. La sola immagine basta a mandargli tanto di quel sangue al cervello da minacciare di fargli scoppiare l’onnipresente vena pulsante che gli taglia in due la fronte ampia.

«Le piace _sentirsi libera_ , mi limito a farle un favore» sogghigna Crocodile, posando la guancia contro una mano, e resta a osservare la rabbia di Doflamingo senza indietreggiare di un palmo. Rosina li fissa, rossa in volto, e mai come in questo momento ricorrere al silenzio le sembra la scelta migliore. Sa cosa succederebbe, se intervenisse: suo fratello si farebbe prendere da una sindrome da accerchiamento in piena regola e comincerebbe a sbraitare insulti e recriminazioni a brutto muso su quanto entrambi lo “tradiscano”. Il suo fidanzato, però, si sta spingendo molto oltre e restare ferma a guardare potrebbe significare anche far esplodere una rissa in piena regola fra quei due.

«Oooh, ma come siamo bravi a capire _mia sorella_!» sbotta Doflamingo e sorride, sì, ma non c’è accenno di divertimento nella sua voce e nelle sue labbra, piegate all’inverosimile verso l’alto.

«Perché, già che ci sei, non ti accomodi e non mi dimostri quanto sei bravo pure a scopartela, eh?!».

«Doffy!».

A quel punto Rosina non ce la fa a trattenersi e balza via dalla poltroncina, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi, e se ne resta a fronteggiare suo fratello con i pugni stretti contro i fianchi e gli occhi sgranati in uno sguardo di pura indignazione. Lui le rivolge un ghigno tiratissimo, come a intimarle di tacere, e sua sorella è quasi tentata di assestargli un altro schiaffone, tanto per arrossargli anche l’altro lato della faccia, quando Crocodile sbuffa e accavalla le gambe, rispondendo con lo stesso tono pratico e monocorde di chi stia sbrigando una commissione alle Poste.

«Uff… devi chiedere a Rosina, se ha voglia di prodursi in uno spettacolino privato a tuo uso e consumo».

È mortalmente scocciato: sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così, aveva il sospetto che quell’invito domenicale nascondesse qualche altro tranello. Di tutti i giorni che aveva per parlargli in privato, scegliere proprio quello che dedica a sua sorella, conoscendo la sua malsana ossessione per lei, gli è parso da subito strano. Magari, nella sua mente schizofrenica e deviata, neanche ha pensato subito a quell’eventualità. Forse è stato uno svarione inconscio dei suoi pensieri morbosi, forse lo spunto è arrivato da quel bacio che si sono scambiati lui e Rosina poco tempo prima. Con Doflamingo tutto è possibile. Che arrivi a proporre un menage a tre fra lui, il suo amante e sua sorella è un bel salto mentale anche per un folle della sua risma. Non ha vergogna né morale, questo è poco ma sicuro.

Rosina, tremante di rabbia al suo fianco, dev’essere attraversata dagli stessi pensieri. Accenna un «N…», che le muore dietro i denti, mentre il suo sguardo resta fisso sullo specchio imperscrutabile degli occhiali scuri di suo fratello.

Fare l’amore con il suo fidanzato davanti a suo fratello. E poi dopo chissà cosa vorrà combinare lui… Eppure… sarebbe finalmente l’occasione per fargli capire cosa prova per Crocodile, quanto è dannatamente forte il legame fra loro due.

O forse sono tutte scuse e in un angolo nascosto della sua mente prova il perverso desiderio di essere guardata da suo fratello mentre giace insieme al suo fidanzato? Le piacerebbe davvero una situazione del genere? Può permettersi di scandalizzarsi, dopo essersi spinta oltre ogni limite insieme al suo stesso fratello?

Riflette a lungo e con tormento, a differenza dei due uomini della sua vita, perché Rosina è una contraddizione vivente: sembra una santa, peccato per quel rossetto troppo rosso, peccato per quel fratello troppo pazzo, peccato che la notte lei e quel fratello si facciano compagnia senza vestiti. Sembra una donna così pura, esce col suo fidanzato sottobraccio solo il Sabato pomeriggio, non restano mai da soli nella stessa stanza, peccato che ci siano stanze in cui possono entrare solo loro, dove nessuno li può vedere e in cui consumano in silenzio un matrimonio che nessun prete ha ancora celebrato. Sembra una donna così umile e onesta, peccato che passi il tempo a origliare le conversazioni degli altri, nascosta nel velo di silenzio che la accompagna ovunque. Sembra una donna così onesta, peccato che sia disposta a tradire anche la fiducia del suo tutore, pur di aiutare suo fratello a non finire in galera. Sembra così pacifica e avversa agli spargimenti di sangue, peccato che non importi quante manovre può suggerire a suo fratello, qualche morto ci deve sempre scappare, non sono bravi samaritani nella sua famiglia, lei appoggia un criminale e si prepara a vivere con un altro e la sua misericordia le suona così posticcia da attaccarsi alla sua anima come una macchia d’olio che non va più via, non importa quanto forte ci sfreghi col panno e col sapone. E se lo fa con troppa forza, rischia di strapparsi da sola.

Rosina non è come Doflamingo e Crocodile: Rosina non è nata pazza e la vita non l’ha corrotta. Rosina sa che quello che fanno è _sbagliato_ e le manca la capacità di distorcere la realtà, per convincersi che le sue azioni sono tutte intrinsecamente giuste, perché deve pur sopravvivere in quel mondo di ladri e assassini. Rosina però non si vuole tirare indietro. Rosina non vuole tradirli, anche se una parte di lei li odia e si odia. Si è assunta il compito ingrato e non richiesto di sorvegliarli, di impedire che si spingano troppo in là, in profondità che non vuole attraversare, e la lascino indietro, a guardarle le loro spalle che svaniscono in un orizzonte fitto di nebbie inquietanti.

Rosina li ama, di un affetto sincero e distorto al tempo stesso, un affetto che è costretto ad accettarli per quello che sono, anche se ci sono lati di loro che respinge con tutta se stessa e nemmeno l’abitudine riesce a rendere più sopportabili.

Rosina li fissa, seduti davanti a lei, e il suo cuore è una massa contraddittoria e ribollente di sangue e adrenalina e voglia, quella voglia che si inerpica su per le vene e secca la pelle e il dorso della lingua e la lascia spossata e senza fiato. Sì che li vuole, li vuole entrambi e vorrebbe che fosse tutto più facile, meno complicato, che non ci fossero morti ammazzati e legami di sangue inopportuni. Che non ci fosse la gelosia disturbante di suo fratello e la noia capricciosa del suo fidanzato. Sarebbe tutto più semplice, se tanti anni prima avessero lasciato perdere ogni desiderio di rivalsa, ogni volontà di potere e se ne fossero andati lontano, tutti e tre. Lontano dalla gente che parla, lontano dalle lotte intestine e le casate da riconquistare. Si godrebbe i loro baci come un privilegio raro e si sentirebbe un po’ meno in colpa di amare suo fratello come non dovrebbe, perché nessuno neanche saprebbe, cosa sono per davvero.

Quando inspira, preparando la sua risposta contro il palato secco, avverte tutta la tensione che la circonda e due paia d’occhi che la fissano, facendole pesare addosso tutta la loro curiosità e la loro ansia. Rosina se lo ripete ancora una volta: tutto quello che ha fatto e sta per fare è sbagliato.

Ma le piace e la fa sentire libera, molto più che immaginare come sarebbe la sua vita, se corrispondesse alla noiosa maschera di ossequio e castità che indossa quando esce dal portone di casa.

«… perché no?».

«Eeeeh?!».

Il primo a reagire è, prevedibilmente, suo fratello. Doflamingo aggrotta le sopracciglia e balza all’indietro, per poco rischiando di ribaltarsi via dal canapè. Crocodile si limita a sollevare un solo sopracciglio, lievemente stupito ma non annoiato, non questa volta.

E così Rosina ha deciso di tirare la testa fuori dal sacco, eh?

«Interessante…» mormora, rimettendo entrambi i piedi a terra, e poi le prende una mano fra le dita, fissandola con più attenzione.

«Ne sei sicura? Non sei costretta solo per fare dispetto a quell’infame di tuo fratello. Anche perché sono sicuro che gli faremmo un piacere, tutti e due».

Rosina incrocia il suo sguardo e non parla, non subito. C’è divertimento nelle sue iridi scure e una certa, interdetta curiosità alla prospettiva di quello che potrebbe accadere. Quando pensavano di essersi spinti troppo oltre, ecco che suo fratello interviene e sposta i paletti un po’ più avanti e lei… lei è quasi sollevata all’idea di sciogliere quella tensione che li ha tenuti sospesi per mesi. Se ci tiene così tanto a guardarli, mentre si divertono senza di lui, che lo faccia. Dopo finalmente la smetterà di lamentarsi e fare domande inopportune nei momenti più sbagliati.

«Non influenzarla, Crocodile!» bercia Doflamingo, insinuando la sua voce gracchiante nel discorso muto che si sta svolgendo a colpi di occhiate sommesse. Rosina si volta e Crocodile scuote il capo, trovando quell’ultima affermazione assai ironica, in bocca a quell’uomo.

«Sono convinta» sospira esasperata e poi stringe forte il palmo attorno alle dita inanellate del suo fidanzato, fronteggiando suo fratello con un sorriso che è quasi sfrontato, sulle sue labbra rosse e grandi.

«Però dopo non lamentarti, Doffy. Sei tu che hai lanciato l’idea, dopotutto».

«Non tirarti indietro, Rosina! La tua grinta stava cominciando a piacermi» sbotta Doflamingo, alzandosi in piedi e incombendo vicinissimo al volto di sua sorella, nel tentativo di ristabilire una supremazia che gli sta sfuggendo troppo in fretta fra le dita.

«Non vedo l’ora di vedervi all’opera» sibila, schioccando allusivamente la lingua contro il palato.

Crocodile, ancora seduto, si limita a osservarli e sbuffare: eccoli lì, litigiosi come se fossero due bambini che si stanno contendendo un giocattolo. È solo mezzogiorno e lui è già stanco.

«Andiamo in camera di Rosina, allora» si decide a esclamare, tanto per accorciare i tempi di quella lunga e agonizzante attesa, che non rende certo meno facili le cose.

«Col cazzo! Andiamo in camera mia, tu non la disonori, quella stanza!» ghigna Doflamingo e Rosina vorrebbe quasi ricordargli che, vista la loro situazione, scegliere di non violare la sua camera da letto è il problema minore.

Rosina e Crocodile lo seguono, spalla contro spalla, in direzione del corridoio che si apre dal lato opposto, rispetto alla direzione che la donna ha preso per andare in cucina. Casa Donquijote è grande e l’ala dedicata a Doflamingo è un continuo tripudio di colori accecanti e soprammobili inutili e accessori in oro di dubbio gusto, che hanno il puro scopo di sbattere in faccia al visitatore la ricchezza esasperata del padrone di casa.

La camera di suo fratello è una singolare accozzaglia di follia e ciarpame vistoso, anche peggiore di quello che popola il soggiorno. Se si riesce a ignorare la tappezzeria dorata e l’arredamento da corte del Re Sole, resta sempre il gigantesco letto a baldacchino, dalle colonne dorate e i tendaggi rossi e spessi che si aprono e chiudono grazie ai cordoni, a dare il colpo finale a qualsiasi senso estetico che si rispetti.

Quell’uomo è un concentrato di puro disagio e Crocodile deve fare una fatica immane per non spaccargli la testa contro la specchiera, fatica che gli costa una devastante emicrania. Tutti quei colori forti gli danno la nausea e, a giudicare dalle reazioni di Rosina, neanche lei sembra molto lieta di mettere piede in quella sottospecie di camera da bordello.

No, si corregge: i bordelli sono arredati con molto più gusto.

«Su, cos’è tutta questa timidezza? Ci avete ripensato?» ghigna soddisfatto Doflamingo e circonda le spalle di entrambi, osservando i loro sguardi stravolti e il loro mutismo prolungato. Si sente già il vincitore morale della giornata – sapeva che erano troppo perbenisti per accettare un invito del genere – quando sua sorella afferra il velluto lucido di una tenda e lo sfiora in punta di dita.

«Doffy… questa stoffa è proprio brutta, persino il mio rossetto è meno acceso!» esclama scandalizzata, mollando la presa come se avesse toccato della spazzatura o un pentolino rimasto troppo a lungo a scaldare sul fuoco.

«Sogno il giorno in cui entrerò in questa camera e non mi scoppierà un mal di testa insopportabile» le dà spago Crocodile, lanciando un’occhiata disgustata e irritata all’ambiente che li circonda. L’unica nota positiva è la misericordiosa penombra che attenua l’effetto dirompente di tutto quel rosso e oro imperante, perché il grande balcone che si affaccia sulla facciata principale del palazzo è coperto da tendaggi altrettanto spessi, che lasciano filtrare ben poca luce all’interno.

«Siete due incompetenti!» sbotta Doflamingo in una nota acuta indignatissima, prima di staccarsi dai  
due più agguerriti critici d’arredamento che gli siano mai capitati in casa e andarsi a piazzare sulla panca addossata al muro, proprio di fronte ai piedi del letto.

«Dai, muovetevi, vediamo di che siete capaci!» la butta lì, mettendosi a sedere a gambe larghe e braccia conserte. La faccia di Crocodile sembra urlare «Cafone!» a intermittenza, come l’insegna luminosa di un locale notturno. Quella di Rosina è tinta della più rassegnata esasperazione, neanche fosse una madre scontenta del figlio discolo.

Non sembrano interessati ad ascoltare i suoi richiami, però. Ognuno di loro agisce per conto suo, come se fossero davvero soli in quella stanza e si limitassero a rispettare la routine imprescindibile che precede ogni loro incontro.

Crocodile si guarda le dita e comincia a sfilarsi lentamente, uno dopo l’altro, gli innumerevoli anelli che le decorano, onnipresenti dal momento in cui si alza al mattino fino a quando torna a coricarsi la sera tardi. I suoi sono movimenti misurati, da prestigiatore, ogni gioiello scompare fra le falangi e ricade sul piano di marmo del pretenzioso comodino che affianca il letto, in un suono secco e metallico che è cadenzato e precede e segue il medesimo rumore nello stesso, calcolato spazio di tempo.

È un rituale che Rosina conosce bene, mentre Doflamingo molto raramente gliel’ha visto fare: non gli dà il tempo di preoccuparsi per la sua bigiotteria, quando cerca la sua compagnia. Riconosce però il motivo che lo spinge a farlo: quel movimento ha qualcosa di suggestivo e costringe lo spettatore a incantarsi sulle sue dita, facendo crescere non poco l’impazienza. Effettivamente lo sguardo chiaro di sua sorella è tutto concentrato sul balenare dorato degli anelli e persino lui si ritrova sedotto da quei gesti, tanto che il suo corpo impaziente già si pente di essersi proposto come mero spettatore di quello che sta per accadere.

Ma al diavolo tutto, non è uno che si lascia irretire da una semplice scena di sesso: cosa faranno? Un banale e noiosissimo missionario, conoscendoli. Se non c’è lui a metterci un po’ di pepe, quei due saranno probabilmente l’accoppiata più noiosa della giornata.

Eccolo, infatti, Crocodile che si siede sul bordo del letto e si slaccia con tutta calma le scarpe di cuoio scuro. Rosina lo segue a ruota, scalciando via i mocassini con un colpo di tallone e scorticandone tutta la punta, già rovinata di suo. Poi fa per slegarsi la treccia e a quell’accenno già Doflamingo si risveglia, quand’ecco che Crocodile la interrompe, sollevando una mano in un quasi inudibile: «No, non la sciogliere questa volta».

Rosina si ferma sul posto e un accordo di cui suo fratello non è a conoscenza deve intercorrere fra loro, perché, dopo uno sguardo interrogativo, arrossisce e prorompe in un sommesso: «Oh… oh!» per poi annuire impercettibilmente. Il palmo sollevato del suo fidanzato si rivolge verso di lei, che lo stringe piano e si fa attirare a sedere sul bordo del letto, proprio di fronte a lui. Doflamingo può vedere la sua schiena dritta irrigidirsi sotto la camicia bianca, mentre Crocodile fa per sporgersi sul suo viso e poi si tira indietro, costringendola a seguire il suo movimento sfuggente per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio appena accennato.

Maledetto Crocodile, sono sempre i Donquijote a dover fare tutto il lavoro per lui, pensa Doflamingo in un ghigno sarcastico e  
tiratissimo, mentre maledice la sua pigrizia e quella faccia da schiaffi con cui sta seducendo sua sorella davanti ai suoi stessi occhi. Rosina solleva una mano e gli sfiora in punta di polpastrelli la cicatrice spessa che gli taglia in due la faccia, come l’impronta del morso di un coccodrillo. Lui la lascia fare, mentre il palmo grande della sua mano si chiude tutto attorno alla base della sua lunga treccia. La tira, uno strattone appena accennato, quel tanto che serve per comunicarle un ordine muto, che la donna esegue senza tentennamenti. Si china all’indietro, di poco, lascia che la bocca di Crocodile si prema completamente contro la sua e le spalanchi le labbra, portandola in un bacio che si fa mano a mano meno pacato e più affannoso. Si spinge su di lei ma, al contrario delle previsioni di Doflamingo, non la schiaccia contro il materasso, come farebbe lui seduta stante.

Le circonda la vita con il braccio libero e la attira sul suo grembo, le lunghe gambe da fenicottero che si allacciano attorno ai suoi fianchi e le mani che risalgono impacciate le sue spalle larghe e gli sfiorano il colletto della camicia. Sono entrambi ancora vestiti di tutto punto, come se avessero deciso di perdersi in oziose effusioni senza uno scopo particolare: i palmi ruvidi di Crocodile le stropicciano la camicetta, tentano il punto dove si nasconde la chiusura del reggiseno, sfiorano le costole e la vita ma non fanno alcuno sforzo per liberarla dall’intrico delle vesti.

Rosina però trema d’impazienza sotto i suoi tocchi leggeri, calcolati in modo esasperante, e sono le sue dita le prime a prendere l’iniziativa, intaccando – uno strattone dopo l’altro – il nodo stretto e preciso che lega le balze del foulard verde al collo del suo fidanzato. Le ci vuole più di qualche secondo per venirne a capo ma finalmente se ne libera, lasciandolo svolazzare sul pesante copriletto di seta rossa in un contrasto di colori abbagliante. Poi i polpastrelli si impigliano sui bottoni del gilet ma Crocodile la lascia fare, non interviene, si fa liberare dall’impiccio di troppo tessuto, mentre con le labbra continua tormentarla lentamente, sulla bocca, nell’incavo fra la mascella e l’orecchio, giù per il collo. Rosina trema, strusciandosi impercettibilmente contro le sue cosce, e fa per avventarsi sulla sua camicia, silenziosa e confusionaria come lo è sempre.

«Come sei precipitosa, oggi, Rosina» esclama lui in un sussurro, prendendosi gioco della sua voglia, mentre le afferra una mano e la ferma.

«Forse è colpa di tuo fratello che ci sta guardando?» sorride, un sorriso che non è tirato come quelli di Doflamingo, ma fa altrettanto spavento per quanto è pacatamente affilato, come uno stiletto pronto a trapassare il fianco con una mossa discreta e invisibile. E poi il suo sguardo saetta in direzione del suo socio, della posa intenta e tesa che ha assunto nel tentativo di osservarli, del divertito cenno di sfida che gli rivolge, provando a mascherare il suo fastidio nel restare un escluso spettatore. È quando Rosina fa per voltarsi all’indietro, richiamata da quello scambio di sguardi, che viene afferrata dalle mani forti di Crocodile e in un mezzo giro entrambi non danno più le spalle a Doflamingo ma gli mostrano il fianco, quasi a volergli facilitare l’ingrato compito di _guardare e basta_.

«Vogliamo mostrargli come ci piace passare il tempo assieme, uh?» insinua, pronunciando quella frase a tutto beneficio di Doflamingo, che molto prevedibilmente stringe i pugni ed è solo per un enorme sforzo di volontà e per la morbosa curiosità di sapere come andrà a finire che non si alza e non li separa seduta stante. La gelosia è una vampata improvvisa di caldo e sangue, che gli fa pulsare furiosamente le tempie, mentre le dita abili di Crocodile sciolgono il fiocco di Rosina in un solo, fluido gesto e le scoprono il collo chiaro. Collo che il suo socio non esita a intaccare con la punta affilata dei canini, in un morso leggero che pure fa sussultare la sua fidanzata; gli basta avvertire il sangue rombare più forte sotto le sue labbra umide, per staccarsi e rivolgerle uno sguardo scuro pieno di aspettativa.

Rosina, finalmente, risponde alla sua domanda con un cenno rapido e imbarazzato del capo e le mani di Crocodile sono sulle sue, le slacciano i polsini, accarezzano in circoletti profondi e simmetrici l’interno tenero dei polsi, tastano le vene e sentono le sue pulsazioni accelerare di nuovo in un guizzo rapido e capriccioso. C’è vergogna ed esaltazione nello sguardo chiaro della sua fidanzata, nel fremere del suo corpo, nella pelle d’oca che le fa arricciare il naso di timore e impazienza.

Crocodile le porta le mani dietro la schiena, pianissimo, perché l’unico spettatore di quella stanza non si perda un solo gesto, e poi lega i polsi l’uno all’altro, facendoli aderire perfettamente dorso contro dorso, con lo stesso fiocco che le ha appena sfilato dal colletto. A quel punto Doflamingo sobbalza violentemente, mentre l’incontro prende una direzione decisamente inaspettata: il suo amante e sua sorella stanno _giocando_ e, a giudicare dalla familiarità con cui Rosina si lascia ammansire e Crocodile la sfiora, non è nemmeno la prima volta che si perdono assieme in quelle occupazioni.

Finora si è sempre illuso che, nonostante i suoi sospetti, nulla di davvero importante fosse successo fra di loro. Certo sono entrambi belli ai suoi occhi, sarebbe stato quasi assurdo non pensare che la tentazione avrebbe fatto capolino persino fra loro, ma il massimo che si è mai permesso di immaginare si riduceva a incontri brevi e insoddisfacenti in qualche sporco sgabuzzino, quel tipo di amplessi a metà dove entrambi finivano per pensare a lui, mentre provavano a colmare il vuoto della sua assenza.

Quei due, invece, sono lì a interessarsi l’uno all’altra, a trovarsi piacevoli ed eccitanti senza che lui abbia bisogno di metterci becco. Rosina si lascia toccare e inarca il collo, con quell’espressione sommessamente estatica dietro le ciglia lunghe e bionde, che dovrebbe avere soltanto quando è lui a metterle le mani addosso. Crocodile le slaccia la camicetta, un bottone dopo l’altro, la bocca che si posa fra le clavicole, nell’incavo dei seni, sullo stomaco con quella stessa, esasperante lentezza che usa quando vuole far impazzire lui. Perché è tutto lì il problema: sua sorella e il suo amante si stanno rivolgendo gesti che dovrebbero condividere con lui e lui solo e improvvisamente si sente davvero solo un guardone relegato nell’angolo, in balia di uno spettacolo che lo farà pure incazzare, ma lo esalta terribilmente, al punto da trovarlo più piacevole di quanto non vorrebbe.

In realtà non è più lontano del vero, a pensare di essere l’illustre escluso di quell’incontro. Il peso della sua presenza è tutto lì, nei respiri già affannati di Rosina, negli sguardi di sottecchi di Crocodile, che si perde sulla curva piena e morbida dei suoi seni e avverte con altrettanta nettezza lo sguardo irato di Doflamingo su di loro. Non fatica a immaginare che vorrebbe trovarsi lì in mezzo a loro, a godere delle loro carezze e dei loro baci come un sultano nel suo harem e quello scontro di sensazioni piacevoli e angoscianti insieme lo intriga.

Rosina, dal canto suo, sospira sommessamente, mentre un indice di Crocodile risale, dritto e preciso, su per la linea della sua colonna vertebrale, costringendola a inarcare la schiena e andare incontro alla sua bocca e ai suoi denti, che scostano di poco l’orlo fine di pizzo bianco del suo reggiseno, limitandosi però a sfiorare l’areola, senza darle soddisfazione. I fratelli Donquijote fremono entrambi di fronte a quei tocchi, che li subiscano o si limitino a osservarli, perché ne conoscono fin troppo bene la devastante portata.

Crocodile si diverte a prendere le cose con calma, non perché sia un’amante della quiete, o non solo. Ama estenuare chi ha davanti in un modo decisamente più sottile rispetto a Doflamingo. È un’estenuazione che parte tutta lì, dai polpastrelli che non toccano mai Rosina lì dove più ne avrebbe bisogno; che evitano di affondare nella carne piena dei seni e premono sulle costole o al centro esatto della pancia, facendola ridere silenziosamente per l’improvviso solletico. Sono gesti che comunicano ordini e, guai a volerli violare.

Si rischia di finire a bocca asciutta, che è un esito ben peggiore di qualsiasi punizione corporale.

Le mani di Crocodile le afferrano le ginocchia, risalendo le cosce inguainate strettamente nelle calze di seta, fino a superare il bordo che separa il tessuto scuro dalla carne tenera e bianca. Quando i suoi polpastrelli premono sulla pelle nuda, Rosina sussulta, fino a schiacciarsi completamente contro il suo ventre e cominciare a sfregarsi, in un ondeggiare che parte lento e si fa sempre più veloce, mentre quelle due mani ruvide si divertono ad accarezzarla sotto la gonna senza sfiorare il suo inguine nemmeno per sbaglio.

«Piano» le mormora Crocodile, allungandosi contro il suo orecchio, e Rosina si blocca, cercando di dominare il formicolio che la spinge a premersi con ancora più forza contro il rigonfiamento teso e rigido dei suoi pantaloni.

«Ecco, più in fondo» le ingiunge lui, accordandosi finalmente ai movimenti estenuati dei suoi fianchi, e solleva le anche, quel tanto da farla sussultare ferocemente contro il suo corpo. Il calore soffocante che lo intrappola fra le sue cosce riesce a rendere impaziente persino lui e la sua mente già anticipa il momento in cui riuscirà a seppellirsi dentro di lei, senza possibilità di scampo.

Doflamingo tutte quelle sensazioni può solo immaginarsele. Può solo desiderare di essere già fra le gambe strette e morbide di sua sorella; può solo violentemente bramare di schiacciare Crocodile fra le sue, di cosce, e mettere fine a quell’insopportabile catena di preliminari che dura per lui da un tempo interminabile. Non capisce come facciano a trattenersi e stuzzicarsi a quel modo, sottile ed esasperante, ma è già tutta lì la spiegazione: non è una passione bruciante che li ha attirati l’uno contro l’altra; è un sentimento strisciante, che è cresciuto lento come un germoglio che spacca il terreno, e non c’è ragione di affrettarlo, non ha senso consumarlo prima di esserselo gustato tutto sulla punta della lingua.

Rosina è un intrico contorto di umori e nervi sfrigolanti, quando le unghie di Crocodile si piantano a forza in una delle sue natiche e la bloccano sul posto, mentre le altre cinque dita si agitano sotto il tessuto spesso della sua gonna e scivolano giù per il suo ventre piatto. Sua sorella inspira bruscamente, raddrizzandosi come un fuso, quando un solo indice le scosta il bordo spesso delle mutandine e la viola, quasi per caso, trovandola deliziosamente pronta e impaziente, e Doflamingo trattiene il fiato con lei, socchiudendo le palpebre mentre pregusta un piacere che gli è negato.

Crocodile sente i polpastrelli scivolare agevolmente, si insinua fino alle nocche e strappa lo stesso fremito frustrato a Rosina e Doflamingo, come se li toccasse nello stesso istante, ed è una visione che lo appaga più di qualsiasi tocco sulla sua stessa pelle, impaziente e tesa. Sono una, due e poi tre le dita che si muovono verso l’alto e vanno incontro ai fianchi della sua fidanzata, che si muove sopra il suo polso con la foga trattenuta dall’imbarazzo che le intrappola tutte le membra, all’idea che suo fratello la stia fissando sciogliersi letteralmente di piacere sui polpastrelli di qualcuno che non è lui.

E poi c’è la voce onnipresente di Crocodile, sussurrata, da rettile vorace, che le suggerisce come e quando muoversi, che illustra a Doflamingo cosa sta accadendo, sotto le pieghe impenetrabili e scomposte della gonna di sua sorella. E quello assottiglia gli occhi, si sporge, si morde un labbro per impedirsi di balzare su e incitarli a muoversi, ad andare al sodo, perché non può parlare per loro ma lui sta impazzendo. È dolorosa, quella tortura nient’affatto gentile che il suo amante le sta rivolgendo, Doflamingo se la sente sulla sua stessa pelle scura e non sa se inchinarsi di fronte alla sua magistrale resistenza o spaccargli la testa, perché nessuno può far aspettare Rosina Donquijote.

E nemmeno lui.

Doflamingo non può vedere, perché la dannata gonna sparsa come un fiore immenso sul letto glielo impedisce, il movimento con cui Crocodile scosta l’orlo delle mutandine di sua sorella per farsi spazio.

Doflamingo non può vedere, ma lo intuisce quando l’altra mano si sposta dal fianco all’inguine sotto il tessuto nero e spesso che si gonfia e si distende, il gesto con cui Crocodile manomette la cerniera dei suoi stessi pantaloni e si libera della costrizione insopportabile che ancora lo separa dalla sua fidanzata.

Doflamingo non può vedere ma immagina, dal modo in cui la mano di Crocodile ritorna sull’angolo sporgente dell’anca di sua sorella e lei si issa sulle ginocchia, che affondano nel materasso troppo morbido, come la situazione stia raggiungendo il punto massimo di tensione, il momento che sta tormentosamente aspettando e rimandando nella sua testa da quando hanno fatto il loro ingresso nella sua stanza.

Tutto il mondo di Rosina e Crocodile si riduce alla sensazione dello sguardo attento di Doflamingo su di loro e al punto esatto in cui le dita di lui tengono il tessuto sottile delle mutandine premuto contro una coscia e lei palpita e si avvicina, finché non lo avverte spingersi fra i suoi stessi polpastrelli, caldissimo e teso.

A Rosina manca il fiato e le guance bruciano come due tizzoni ardenti, mentre sprofonda verso il basso, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio, ed è solo la sua mano premuta contro il fianco a darle la direzione. Lo ingloba nel suo corpo, fino a sentire il tessuto ruvido dei pantaloni contro la pelle umida e sensibile, e poi si ferma sulle sue anche, le cosce spalancate e le  
ginocchia ripiegate nel copriletto ormai stropicciato.

Doflamingo si tormenta le labbra fra le dita lunghe in una mossa impaziente e vibrante di voglia, mentre si perde a fissare i fianchi di Rosina che scattano verso l’alto e poi si adagiano di nuovo contro il ventre teso del suo amante; mentre una mano di Crocodile resta ferma sotto la gonna e l’altra risale ad afferrare la treccia di sua sorella e costringerla a inarcare la schiena, offrendogli lo spettacolo raro del suo collo e delle sue labbra schiuse, da cui non esala che un respiro rovente e senza suono.

Crocodile affonda nel ventre bollente e umido della sua fidanzata senza nemmeno dover fare lo sforzo di spingere. È lei che lo inchioda al materasso e gli va incontro, lei che lo attira nel calore intrappolante del suo corpo e poi gli nega il piacere di annidarsi lì in mezzo senza riuscire più a muoversi. È lei che segue diligentemente gli strattoni precisi ma non dolorosi alla sua treccia, quegli ordini muti con cui Crocodile le comunica il ritmo che deve tenere, non troppo lento per non annoiare, ma nemmeno veloce, perché non deve finire presto, perché lo sfrigolio esasperato che li attraversa sottopelle duri a lungo, fino a diventare insopportabile.

Rosina è silenziosissima, devono fare entrambi uno sforzo non indifferente per cogliere almeno il sibilo affannato del suo respiro fra i denti, come lo è sempre quando l’eccitazione si fa troppo forte da sopportare e minaccia di farle perdere completamente la testa. È a quel punto che Crocodile fa qualcosa che strappa la lucidità a entrambi i fratelli Donquijote.

« _Brava_ ».

Parla.

Crocodile non è particolarmente rumoroso a letto, è qualcosa che tranquillizza Rosina e fa impazzire di voglia e di rabbia Doflamingo. Però non ama neanche tacere. Ha un modo discreto di dimostrare il suo apprezzamento, con quella voce roca che si fa appena sforzata, di sospiri e di concentratissimo desiderio. Crocodile può riempirti di raffinatissimi insulti o di gratificanti complimenti, a seconda del gioco che decidi di giocare con lui. E Doflamingo ci gode, a sentirsi rifilare le peggiori bestemmie ogni volta, ma trema come sua sorella sulle gambe del suo amante, quando lo sente sussurrarle incoraggiamenti rigonfi di voglia e soddisfazione, che gocciolano sulla pelle e nelle vene come miele bollente.

Sospira esasperato, come se gli mancasse il fiato, e forse lo sentono entrambi, perché Crocodile gli rifila un’occhiata di sottecchi, prima di affondare i denti nel collo di sua sorella, quasi volesse mangiarsela come un frutto maturo e dolce. Rosina… Rosina gli rivolge uno sguardo liquido e sfocato da sotto le palpebre socchiuse e Doflamingo ci muore, sulle loro labbra schiuse, sente lo stomaco collassargli in un tripudio di ansia e brama acida e ribollente, mentre Rosina ripiega il capo contro una tempia di Crocodile e stringe le cosce, forte, in un guizzo prepotente.

«Rosina… è il momento» le sibila all’improvviso contro il collo e piega le labbra in un sorriso sornione, mentre sotto la gonna le sue dita si insinuano fra le pieghe umide della carne e premono, in tocchi lievi e accennati, che costringono Rosina a perdersi in un gemito bassissimo e sottile. Gli si incolla addosso, i suoi fianchi quasi non si staccano più dal suo ventre teso, e lo intrappola, sempre più a fondo, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi polpastrelli che inseguono la corsa sempre più violenta dell’adrenalina nel petto e nella pancia, senza darsi neanche il tempo di rialzarsi.

Le gambe fanno male, un unico fascio di nervi e muscoli indolenziti, ma la sua fidanzata non si ferma, lo incalza e lo trascina via come fa la marea, impetuosa e bruciante quanto suo fratello, ed è in quella somiglianza che Crocodile avverte il colpo di grazia, che gli spezza la schiena e gli fiacca ogni resistenza. La prima a cedere, però, è proprio lei: sollevata, quando le dita del suo fidanzato si ancorano alla treccia e le danno uno strattone più forte degli altri, Rosina si scioglie sopra di lui in un sospiro lunghissimo e la tensione le fa schioccare ogni tendine e ogni nervo. È nella contrazione logorante di ogni muscolo che Crocodile si abbandona a sua volta, gratificato, sporcandola della sua voglia, bollente e impetuosa, fino a farla tremare di piacere, ancora ansimante contro la sua tempia.

Doflamingo chiude gli occhi, a quel punto, stringendosi la radice del naso fra le dita come se volesse spaccarla, e nel dolore sordo di quella pressione cerca di dominarsi, di ignorare la tensione che rende scomodi i suoi pantaloni e affoga il suo cervello in una melassa torpida e rovente. Tutto il suo corpo grida soltanto un desiderio, in quell’istante: toccarli, entrambi, averli subito sulle sue mani e contro la pelle. È talmente tormentato da quella voglia da valutare persino l’eventualità di _strisciare_ e chiedere perdono per non aver capito prima che razza di potenziale nascondano quei due, quando stanno assieme. Ma poi Rosina e Crocodile si guardano e lui le lascia un bacio, leggero, insignificante, sulla punta del naso, mentre le libera i polsi e le massaggia piano le braccia, ancora formicolanti per la posizione che sono state costrette ad assumere troppo a lungo.

La gelosia romba nei suoi timpani e nel suo petto come il ruggito di una bestia feroce, gli artiglia il cuore e la bocca dello stomaco dilaniandogliela orribilmente e lui scatta in piedi, facendo un dannato casino con i tacchi dei suoi mocassini. Si toglie gli occhiali, richiudendoli con tanta veemenza da minacciare di spaccare la montatura, e li lancia senza tanti complimenti sulla panca alle sue spalle. Davanti allo sguardo incredulo di sua sorella e del suo amante, si slaccia la cintura e se la sfila in un colpo secco, fendendo l’aria in uno schiocco doloroso. Aggrottano entrambi le sopracciglia, quasi chiedendosi se quel pazzo abbia intenzione di prenderli a cinghiate per punirli – non si sa mai che cosa possa passargli per l’anticamera del cervello. Per loro fortuna, lui la getta per terra e fa tre passi verso il letto, montandoci sopra senza nemmeno sfilarsi le scarpe.

Rosina intanto si è staccata da Crocodile ma prima che possa fare una sola mossa o aprire anche soltanto la bocca, suo fratello gattona nella sua direzione e la placca, inchiodandola al materasso e salendole addosso.

«Doffy, cosa combini?!» protesta, unendo le ginocchia e premendole contro il petto di suo fratello, che le afferra i polsi e li preme contro il copriletto, impedendole di sfilarsi dalla sua presa. I suoi occhi chiari sono tormentati da una luce spiritata e non c’è sorriso sul suo viso, solo i denti scoperti in una smorfia dolorante ed esaltata, un’espressione che lei e Crocodile conoscono fin troppo bene: è quella che Doflamingo mette su quando è arrabbiato, perché qualcuno lo ha colto di sorpresa e lo ha battuto prima ancora che possa ideare una contromossa. È quella che esprime tutta la sua voglia di fare i capricci e riportare l’attenzione su di sé, perché nessuno può osare relegarlo in un angolo, quando è presente in una stanza.

È quella che gli compare sul viso quando è geloso da morire, perché le persone che ama si permettono di bastarsi, senza farlo sentire il centro del loro piccolo mondo caldo e palpitante. Doflamingo non parla ma si limita a fremere di rabbia, mentre ficca in faccia a sua sorella uno sguardo pieno di astio e indignazione, e pare quasi voglia darle uno schiaffo o percuoterla. Né Crocodile né Rosina reagiscono, però, perché sanno bene che nemmeno in preda alla rabbia più violenta oserebbe mai ferirla, anche solo con un dito.

Ciò non impedisce loro di trattenere il fiato, quando Doflamingo solleva una mano sopra la sua testa… per poi schiaffarsela in faccia in un moto di esasperazione. Scuote il capo e comincia a ridere, prima sommessamente e poi sempre più forte, finché i singulti non gli scuotono le spalle e il petto in un moto di pura e isterica ilarità.

«Ecco, si è giocato il cervello» sbuffa Crocodile, appoggiandosi con un palmo al copriletto, mentre Doflamingo continua a ridere e Rosina resta ferma sotto di lui, troppo incredula per fare alcunché.

«È questo che fate mentre io non ci sono, eh?! Vi divertite?! Ti piace godere con qualcuno che non sono io?!».

Doflamingo sembra un gufo con le piume arruffate, mentre le sputa addosso tutto il suo veleno, bile verde di gelosia purissima, che non sa più nemmeno lui verso chi rivolgere. Vorrebbe ucciderli, stringere loro le mani al collo e soffocarli fino a sentirli smettere di ribellarsi contro i suoi palmi. E poi pensa che di due cadaveri non saprebbe che farsene: se li elimina, dopo avrà anche lavato l’onta del loro tradimento, ma è una ben misera soddisfazione di fronte alla prospettiva di restare solo per il resto della sua vita.

«Ti disturba così tanto che _tua sorella_ si diverta con qualcuno che non sei tu?».

La voce pacata – troppo pacata – di Crocodile si inserisce nella conversazione e Doflamingo non aspetta altro per sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e sporgersi verso di lui, afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia in un gesto possessivo e capriccioso.

«Parli proprio tu che usi i _nostri giochetti_ con lei?! Chi ti ha dato il permesso?!» bercia lui e Crocodile non fa nulla per ammansirlo, tutt’altro.

Sorride.

Gli rivolge uno di quei sorrisi compiaciuti, che gli rifila quando è lui ad avere una mano particolarmente buona, un poker di Regine che Doflamingo gli concede senza nemmeno accorgersene, troppo occupato a perdere le staffe. Perché il problema con Crocodile è sempre quello: Doflamingo Donquijote può essere bravissimo a mettere il resto dell’umanità nel sacco e non ha neanche bisogno di sforzarsi più di tanto. Con quel bastardo che si finge un lord inglese, tuttavia, il gioco non gli riesce. Non sempre. Per ogni sua azione, il suo socio e rivale ha sempre pronta la contromisura giusta e, per quante volte riesca a coglierlo con la guardia abbassata, quello replica la volta successiva facendogliela pagare con gli interessi.

E Rosina è una di quelle Regine di Cuori che capita molto raramente di poter sfoggiare nel mazzo. Se pensa all’ingenuità supponente con cui gliel’ha consegnata, gli viene quasi da ridere. Quasi, perché con Doflamingo non è il caso di ostentare eccessiva ilarità: diventa pernicioso in modi assolutamente pericolosi.

«Nessuno, perché non c’è nessun permesso da dare» replica alla fine, asciutto, e Doflamingo vorrebbe quasi tirargli una testata ma lui è lì, tutto _sbottonato_ e con quei capelli che gli ricadono in ciocche disordinate sulla fronte e… c’è davvero bisogno di litigare quando è circondato da tutto quel ben di dio?

Risposta: sì, perché quel ben di dio deve imparare chi è il suo padrone.

«Ma io ti…».

«Doffy, adesso basta!».

La mano di Rosina si posa sul suo braccio e stringe forte, tanto da costringere Doflamingo a voltarsi verso di lei in una smorfia infastidita. Sua sorella sembra quasi la madre che non hanno più, quando lo richiama a quel modo imperioso, ma è pericoloso perdersi in simili paragoni, perché già il legame con lei è sufficientemente storto così com’è.

«Lascialo stare! Sei tu che mi hai buttato fra le sue braccia, non potevi aspettarti che ce ne saremmo stati buoni a guardare, solo per farti un piacere! Non ci puoi condannare solo perché è nato qualcosa di diverso fra di noi!».

«Oh, ma guarda, quanto sfoggio di libera iniziativa!» ghigna Doflamingo, per niente divertito, ma non molla la presa sul collo di Crocodile nemmeno quando si sporge verso di lei, quasi premendosi contro la sua fronte. Rosina non arretra e lui insiste, ben deciso ad ammansirla a ogni costo.

«Mi prendi per il culo?! Tu sei mia, hai capito bene?! Mia! Non ti permetto di andartene in giro a divertirti con chi ti pare!» ringhia, possessivo, e Crocodile fa per tirargli uno scappellotto di quelli forti, che gli farebbero saltare gli occhiali dal naso, se li indossasse, ma Rosina gli fa un cenno col capo e lui si ferma, curioso di vedere come andrà a finire quel litigio estemporaneo fra fratelli.

«Sì, Doffy, sono tua…» esordisce, strappando uno sguardo di muta sorpresa a entrambi gli occupanti della stanza. Poi però sorride, testarda, e aggunge: «… sorella. Sono tua sorella e sai che è un legame che non potrà cambiare, mai, anche se fai di tutto per rovinarlo con il tuo brutto carattere e i tuoi stupidi sospetti!».

Rosina è spazientita, come gli capita raramente, ma suo fratello è bravo a portarla a tutti gli estremi dello spettro delle emozioni umane e questo non significa toccare solo vette positive. A quel punto lo scappellotto di Crocodile gli ricade tutto fra capo e collo, perché anche al suo amante di pazienza è rimasta ben poca in corpo e trattenersi dall’ucciderlo è già un gran favore.

«Ti fai tua sorella e un uomo e pretendi pure che obbediscano a tutti i tuoi ordini? Cosa devo fare per metterti in quella testaccia dura l’idea che ti sei scelto le persone sbagliate come schiavetti personali?» sbuffa esasperato, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di coccolare il suo ego per il resto della Domenica, solo per rassicurarlo che nessuno sta provando a tagliarlo fuori da quell’assurdo e stortissimo rapporto a tre.

«Oh, non lo so. Sottomettimi!» lo sfida Doflamingo, dimenticando – o forse no – che Crocodile può prenderlo dannatamente sul serio anche quando le sue proposte vengono buttate nella mischia come semplici scherzi. La mano di Rosina, intanto, è scesa più in basso e ha mollato la presa, prima di finire a sfiorargli le nocche.

«Doffy, il fatto che non siamo tuoi non significa che abbiamo deciso di metterti da parte…» prova a spiegarsi, con quel tono dolce e quello sguardo sincero che pure in altri momenti fiaccherebbero non poco la resistenza di suo fratello.

«Oh, davvero, perché non sembrava, visto come vi stavate divertendo senza di me fino a tre secondi fa!».

Peccato che in questo momento sia troppo impegnato a recriminare per accorgersene e Crocodile e Rosina sbuffano quasi all’unisono a quello sfogo capriccioso e petulante.

«Sei tu che ci hai chiesto di _guardare_ , cosa protesti, adesso?!» interviene Crocodile, che ha ormai perso buona parte della sua proverbiale freddezza, come accade sempre ogni volta che si trova ad avere a che fare con Doflamingo. Tante cose possono irritarlo ma la rabbia che quell’uomo riesce a mettergli in corpo, il rimescolamento feroce di sangue e bile è tanto ingestibile da raggiungere livelli assurdi. Non si stupisce che persino una donna pacata come Rosina si inalberi in sua presenza, dopotutto.

«Magari adesso mi sono stancato di guardare e voglio divertirmi anch’io!».

Crocodile e Rosina si scambiano un’occhiata esasperata, mentre Doflamingo ghigna sprezzante di fronte a quell’assoluta dimostrazione di complicità fra loro due. Avrebbero dovuto immaginare che il loro comune amante non si sarebbe limitato a guardare e restare in disparte. Ed è un miracolo che sia stato così diretto, invece di perdersi in irritanti giri di parole per esasperarli al punto da strappare loro di bocca quella stessa richiesta.

«Magari adesso resti _tu_ a guardare come mi scopo bene Rosina e lo faccio meglio di te!».

«Doffy, finiscila!» sbotta Rosina, mentre suo fratello le rivolge la smorfia scocciata di un bambino a cui hanno appena intimato di andare a dormire, invece di restare sveglio a saltare sul divano e fare più casino di una banda di paese al gran completo.

«Cos’è, non mi vuoi più? Il suo cazzo ti è piaciuto troppo!» insinua Doflamingo, maligno, e le unghie di Rosina si conficcano nel dorso della sua mano in un disperato tentativo di non rifilargli un altro, fortissimo schiaffone.

«Doffy, ti giuro, un’altra di queste battute squallide e non ti farò avvicinare alla mia stanza fino all’anno prossimo!» lo minaccia e non c’è traccia di scherzo nella sua voce tremante di rabbia né negli occhi chiari, velati di imbarazzo, che saettano di continuo in direzione di Crocodile, come per assicurarsi che non decida di ammazzare suo fratello per le sue parole incaute e decisamente irriverenti.

«Adesso non fare la moralista! Saresti così cattiva da lasciarmi a bocca asciutta per un mese intero?! E scommetto che tu le daresti corda!» ribatte Doflamingo e le si attacca al polso, strattonandola con fare petulante. La situazione sta diventando a dir poco paradossale.

«Oh, mi libererei da un bell’impiccio, questo è poco ma sicuro!» interviene Crocodile che, nonostante sia in preda ai più devastanti istinti omicidi, da lì non ha intenzione di schiodarsi tanto presto. Le cose stanno prendendo una piega complicata ma interessante e la sua mente non esclude l’idea di dare un’altra lezione al suo fin troppo esuberante socio, magari senza limitarsi a tenerlo fuori dai suoi giochi con Rosina.

«Allora avevo ragione! Non mi volete escludere ma appena sono io che voglio divertirmi, vi tirate indietro!». Doflamingo ormai è già nella posa della vittima sacrificale, li strattona per la camicia e per il polso come un Giulio Cesare morente con più coltellate che sangue in corpo ed è solo un caso – o forse il troppo affetto che quei due nutrono per lui – a impedirgli di finire a gambe all’aria giù da quel letto e fuori da quella stanza.

«Oh, Doffy, il problema non è che tu ti voglia divertire… il problema è che poni sempre le tue richieste nel modo sbagliato!» interviene Rosina, toccandogli il petto con la punta dell’indice. La sua voce ha assunto di nuovo un tono dimesso e le guance hanno ripreso un colore rosato, quasi pallido e privo di imbarazzo. Crocodile le lancia un’occhiata intrisa di sottile sorpresa: vorrebbe che la gente del paese fosse lì, per un solo istante, il tempo necessario a vedere coi propri occhi come quella _santa_ di Rosina Donquijote si sta districando attivamente per ammansire suo fratello, senza negarsi il privilegio di divertirsi con entrambi i suoi amanti.

Che poi lo faccia in modo assurdamente ingenuo e pulito, è una magia che riesce soltanto a lei.

Doflamingo arriccia il naso, disgustato, e si blocca. Per un meraviglioso attimo tace e Crocodile già pregusta di tornare a fumare i suoi sigari in santa pace, quando si ritrova la bocca del suo amante premuta a tradimento sulla sua. Non ha il tempo di reagire – con un morso, una testata, qualsiasi cosa di abbastanza violento e doloroso – che quello si stacca e si tuffa sulle labbra di sua sorella con una tale, dispettosa velocità che nemmeno lei può fare molto, a parte spalancare gli occhi e sobbalzare sorpresa.

«Allora, così va meglio?! Vi piace se la domanda ve la pongo così, uh?» ghigna alla fine, leccandosi le labbra soddisfatto, e c’è il sapore di entrambi sulla punta della sua lingua. Sì, è così che vuole che sia: gli piace la sensazione assolutamente inedita di averli entrambi in pugno nello stesso, preciso momento; tutto il suo essere è in fibrillazione alla sola idea di insinuarsi fra di loro e dimostrare come alla fine sia lui il nucleo ardente e magnetico che li ha attirati a sé e li ha fatti scontrare. Senza di lui neanche sarebbero lì, a lanciarsi occhiatine complici e intrattenersi in sollazzi per cui altri fratelli maggiori avrebbero già preso la pistola e fatto fuoco, senza nessuna pietà.

Rosina e Crocodile non sembrano metterci il suo stesso, malato entusiasmo nella faccenda, a giudicare da come roteano gli occhi e tacciono, prima che sia lui a incaricarsi di fare da portavoce per entrambi: «Devi chiedere a Rosina se ne ha voglia, non siamo certo qui a far contento te» esclama, un po’ mentendo. Non sono lì a far contento _soltanto lui_.

La sua fidanzata non è contentissima di vedersi, di nuovo, passare la palla e dover decidere per tutti e tre. Dire che una parte di lei non sia incuriosita all’idea di andare fino in fondo a quella sporca questione, sarebbe una falsità… ma è altrettanto tentata di fare un dispetto a suo fratello, che quella mattina ha ottenuto fin troppo da entrambi.

«Dai, Rosina, non farti pregare!» esclama prontamente Doflamingo, neanche le avesse letto nella mente, e le cinge la vita con entrambe le braccia, attaccandosi al suo seno scoperto come la più resistente delle zecche.

«Oh, Cristo, ma fa sempre così?» sbotta Crocodile disgustato, mentre vede il suo socio sciogliersi in moine appiccicose e irritanti, che ben conosce ma mai avrebbe pensato di vederle replicate per cento anche con Rosina. Dannazione, è pur sempre sua sorella, possibile che quel folle non abbia un briciolo di rimorso o di esitazione nei suoi riguardi?

A chiederglielo, sa benissimo cosa risponderebbe: Rosina è sua sorella, è sangue del suo sangue, è roba sua, anche se si ostina a dimostrargli ogni volta il contrario. È naturale che le cose fra loro siano degenerate fino a quel punto, anzi, Doflamingo neanche parlerebbe di “degenerazione”. Sono belli e pieni di vita, sono stati soli al mondo per troppo tempo, possono fidarsi solo l’uno dell’altra. È naturale che il loro legame sia così stretto. È naturale, nella sua mente che piega le regole umane ai suoi capricci momentanei o duraturi che siano, che il loro rapporto fraterno non si limiti a uno scialbo abbraccio o a un bacio sulla guancia.

«No, fa anche di peggio» interviene Rosina, imbarazzata, premendo entrambi i palmi contro la faccia di suo fratello e strappandogli un lamento scontento, mentre già cerca di sistemarsi fra le sue gambe e farsi strada in mezzo alle pieghe ingestibili della sua gonna stropicciata.

«Ti do una mano a ucciderlo, nessuno saprà niente» sbuffa Crocodile in uno dei suoi rari momenti di comprensione. E come non potrebbe capire quella poveraccia, lui che i capricci di Doflamingo se li sorbisce quasi quotidianamente? Allunga una mano, afferrandolo per la collottola e costringendolo a staccarsi, almeno di poco, da sua sorella e quello praticamente ringhia, neanche fosse un cane a cui hanno sottratto l’osso.

«Doffy, io posso anche accettare ma tu devi fare il bravo!» riprende fiato Rosina, facendo un cenno riconoscente in direzione di Crocodile, prima di continuare.

«Smettila di fare dispetti a Crocodile! E sii più gentile… sforzati per lo meno» si corregge all’ultimo secondo, quando intercetta la smorfia schifata che le rivolge suo fratello, come a dire che quelle proposte indecenti nemmeno si deve permettere di fargliele.

«Sì, va bene, va bene, faccio il bra… non do troppo fastidio!» sbotta alla fine, cavandosi quelle parole di bocca con estrema difficoltà, ed è il massimo che entrambi possono sperare da lui.

«Su, mollami adesso!» aggiunge, cercando di assestare una gomitata a Crocodile, che asseconda invece il suo ordine fin troppo bruscamente. Doflamingo, ancora nel mezzo di quel movimento violento, si ritrova a spingere il braccio senza trovare alcun ostacolo e finisce steso all’indietro a gambe all’aria in un tonfo clamoroso sul materasso.

Rosina non riesce a trattenersi e scoppia in una risata a crepapelle, tenendosi la pancia scossa da tremiti convulsi, mentre il divertimento e la tensione di quei momenti si liberano tutti nel centro esatto della sua gola. Crocodile si lascia andare a un più posato ma altrettanto soddisfatto sorrisetto sotto i baffi, mentre Doflamingo sta ancora cercando di rimettersi a sedere.

«Ti faccio passare io la voglia di ridere!» ruggisce, avventandosi su sua sorella, ma è nello spazio di un battito di ciglia, il tempo che gli serve a sfiorarle la pelle tenera dei polsi, che tutta la sua rabbia sfuma e si condensa in un’altrettanto violenta e profondissima voglia.

«Doffy!» esclama lei ma non ha nemmeno finito di pronunciare il suo nome che suo fratello la sta già baciando prepotentemente e tutto il desiderio represso che gli si è accumulato nei muscoli e nelle vene fino a qualche istante prima si risveglia e si sfoga, nella lingua lunga che le lambisce il palato e l’interno carnoso delle guance. Rosina trema impercettibilmente contro il suo viso, mentre si fa sommergere da quell’impeto capriccioso e indomabile che le si riversa tutto addosso con una sincerità quasi commovente. Allunga le mani, infilando le dita lunghe e sottili nelle ciocche ispide e corte della sua nuca, lo accarezza lentamente mentre Doflamingo si spinge già fra le sue gambe, cerca a tentoni la cerniera della gonna, semi-nascosta fra due lembi di stoffa scura e la abbassa a strattoni impazienti, quasi minacciando di strappargliela.

«Piano… piano…» lo richiama gentilmente sua sorella, un tocco lieve sulle vertebre della nuca, quando le libera la bocca per dedicarsi al suo collo bianco e tenero, già sparso delle tracce rosate dei morsi che le ha lasciato Crocodile. Doflamingo li ricalca tutti con estrema, spaventosa dedizione, mentre le scopre le cosce e le ginocchia e scalcia via in una mossa indispettita quella gonna che ha coperto fin troppe cose.

Crocodile non parla, non si muove, decidendo di ritagliarsi la parte temporanea dello spettatore. Osserva affascinato lo spettacolo dei fratelli Donquijote che avvinghiano l’uno all’altra in una selva di baci affannosi e tocchi frettolosi ed è un panorama discretamente interessante, per i suoi gusti. Certo, Doflamingo è più che morboso, ora che può vederlo agire davanti ai suoi occhi e non immaginarlo attraverso il filtro dei racconti di Rosina: la tocca proprio come se fosse sua sorella e c’è qualcosa di tremendamente sporco in quel modo di fare. Si avventa su di lei come se stessero giocando a fare la lotta, la stringe fra le braccia come se volesse coccolarla, eppure ogni gesto è intriso di un indomabile desiderio sessuale che non dovrebbe far parte dei loro scambi.

Doflamingo aggancia gli indici al bordo delle mutandine di sua sorella e le tira lentamente su per le cosce ancora inguainate nelle calze nere, in un movimento calcolato a tutto beneficio dello sguardo attento di Crocodile, ma quando la temperatura all’interno della stanza comincia a salire, il maggiore dei Donquijote commette il suo errore più usuale.

«Io non capisco».

Parla.

«Io non capisco come cazzo fate a scopare vestiti!» gracchia con il suo tono più fastidioso, mentre si slaccia la camicia, inginocchiato fra le gambe di sua sorella, che gli rivolge uno sguardo scocciato. Sperare che suo fratello smettesse di dare fastidio è stata una pia illusione ma è già finita.

«Sono fastidiosi! Il letto non è fatto per restare vestiti!» li rimprovera, sfilandosi la camicia e lanciandola sul pavimento senza tanti complimenti.

«Perché magari ci piace così?» è la sconcertante verità che gli comunica Crocodile, mentre rivolge a Rosina uno sguardo che pressappoco recita: «Sei ancora in tempo per tirarti indietro».

«Tu fai poco lo spiritoso, che ogni volta mi fai sudare sangue per toglierti tutti quei panni che ti ostini a metterti addosso!» lo rimprovera Doflamingo, senza il minimo pudore all’idea di parlare delle loro abitudini davanti a sua sorella. D’altronde ricordarsi del pudore mentre sta spogliando sua sorella davanti allo sguardo compiacente del suo amante è a dir poco fuori luogo.

«Invece Rosina è tanto brave e collabora, non è così?» esclama e la sua voce si abbassa di un tono, facendosi convenientemente carezzevole, mentre afferra una mano di sua sorella e la preme contro la patta dei pantaloni. Rosina arriccia le labbra, imbarazzata, e sbuffa dritto in faccia a suo fratello, che le sta praticamente a tre centimetri dal naso, aspettando con impazienza una sua mossa.

«Io collaboro, quando tu fai il bravo, però» concede alla fine, troppo indulgente, e sgancia il bottone d’ottone brunito che tiene chiusi i pantaloni, guadagnandosi un sibilo di ringraziamento da parte di suo fratello.

«Ma io sono bravo! Siete voi che non ci sapete fare!» insiste in un ghigno compiaciuto, ma sia Crocodile sia Rosina sanno che non potrebbe essere più serio.

«Ah sì, perché tu sei un talento, invece!» lo richiama Crocodile, mentre quello già sta supplicando sua sorella di sbrigarsi e infilare le mani dove deve.

«Oh sì, per questo adesso guarda con attenzione e impara come si scopa!».

C’è fin troppa arroganza nelle parole di Doflamingo, abbastanza perché la pigrizia di Crocodile bruci in una malcelata voglia di rivalsa ai suoi danni. E, a giudicare dallo sguardo esasperato di Rosina quando suo fratello le butta la faccia fra i seni, senza nemmeno passare per il via, anche lei è più che disposta a insegnare un po’ di sana disciplina a quello squilibrato.

«Che finezza! Strusciarti contro il suo seno? Una manovra da seduttore raffinato, sono già qui che muoio dalla voglia di avere un paio di tette anch’io, tanto sono eccitato» lo sfotte, mentre le dita di Doflamingo si arrampicano sulla schiena di sua sorella e manomettono la chiusura del reggiseno, lasciando sempre più pelle scoperta e sempre meno spazio all’immaginazione.

«La tua è solo invidia, perché prima ce le hai avute davanti e non hai saputo approfittartene!» lo rimbecca il suo amante e tira fuori quella spaventosa lingua lunga che popola gli incubi di tanti, circuendo la pelle rosata dell’areola e strappando, finalmente, il primo sussulto di piacere dal corpo di sua sorella.

Crocodile solleva un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato, mentre Doflamingo si attacca al seno di sua sorella con una dedizione a dir poco inquietante. E poi le dita di Rosina toccano la pancia nuda di suo fratello, scavalcano il bordo spesso delle sue mutande e lo sfiorano pianissimo, senza scoprirlo del tutto; lui inarca la schiena e si preme contro i suoi palmi caldi e sudati, mentre i suoi denti mordono la curva morbida e piena del suo petto, un gesto improvviso che fa fuggire dalle sue labbra schiuse uno strilletto di sorpresa.

I pollici di sua sorella lo accarezzano gentilmente, seguendo il verso della sua eccitazione come se ci fosse davvero bisogno di dargli ulteriori incoraggiamenti, e lui fa già per spingersi contro una delle sue cosce bianche senza pensarci due volte. Le graffia i fianchi, mentre la sua bocca risale lo sterno e la lingua lunga segue il rilievo spigoloso della clavicola e la linea tesa del collo, che gli si offre tutto, giugulare pulsante e pelle tenera contro le sue labbra.

Il primo bottone della camicia Crocodile se lo fa saltare quando una mano di Rosina scivola attorno al fianco stretto di suo fratello e si insinua sotto il bordo dei pantaloni, strattonandoli appena in basso fin quasi a scoprirlo, mentre con il ginocchio si ancora all’altro fianco, bloccandolo contro il suo corpo. Non gli è ben chiaro se quella manovra sia calcolata – Rosina lo guarda a malapena, impegnatissima a gestire le intemperanze sessuali di suo fratello – o una pura coincidenza che ha avuto il pregio di fargli balzare un’interessante idea per la testa; fatto sta che salta anche il secondo e il terzo bottone, mentre Doflamingo si spinge fra le cosce di sua sorella e i pantaloni si incagliano più in basso, offrendogli una vista tutt’altro che trascurabile.

È sul movimento preciso e assassino del suo bacino, che va allegramente incontro alle dita lunghe di Rosina, che Crocodile si convince a intervenire. D’altronde ripetere la stessa situazione per due volte di fila è noioso, oltre che un immenso spreco di tempo.

Doflamingo già si sente un gran conquistatore, mentre sente Rosina avvinghiarsi al suo collo con una mano e stringerlo più forte, quasi invitandolo a spingersi dentro di lei in un colpo solo, e lui si lecca le labbra, pregustando quel momento e l’istante in cui dimostrerà a Crocodile quanto è bravo, lui sì, a far godere sua sorella.

E poi naturalmente toccherà a lui.

«Ma cosa…?!» sibila, mentre viene completamente esposto all’aria calda e appiccicosa della stanza, e una mano decisamente meno delicata di quelle di sua sorella tira giù i suoi preziosi pantaloni bianchi, lasciandoli a incastrarsi attorno alle ginocchia.

«Non pretenderai che me ne resti davvero a guardare».

La voce di Crocodile lo raggiunge nell’incrocio fra la mascella e l’orecchio, in quel tratto sensibilissimo di pelle dove basta un soffio caldo a far rimescolare tutto il sangue, e le dita di Rosina si premono quasi simultaneamente sulla sua pelle tesa e bollente, mentre gli intrappola i fianchi fra le ginocchia sporgenti e ossute.

Lo sguardo chiaro di Rosina saetta in direzione del suo fidanzato, nel breve spazio di tempo che Doflamingo impiega a sussultare in un gemito roco contro il suo collo, e Crocodile non ha dubbi: quella di prima può anche essere stata una manovra involontaria ma questo… questo è tutto meravigliosamente calcolato per aiutarlo.

Magnifico.

«Rosina, anche tu?» sibila Doflamingo, assestandole un pizzico sulla pancia, sopra l’ombelico, di quelli fastidiosi che bruciano e lasciano un segno rosso del loro passaggio. Non sembra scontento, tuttavia, a giudicare dal modo in cui il suo sguardo saltella sui volti dei suoi due compagni di letto in un lampo divertito e incuriosito.

«Beh, non pretenderai di divertirti solo tu, mentre noi ce ne stiamo a guardare…» balbetta lei, piccole ciocche di capelli che sfuggono dalla treccia stretta e le incoronano il viso. Ha un che di angelico persino mentre gli fa le proposte indecenti e lui non vede l’ora di sporcarla, ancora e ancora, e alla sola idea già si sente affamato.

«Rosina… poi non darmi del pervertito, se mi butti in una cosa a tre col tuo prezioso _fidanzato_ » conclude lui, premendosi contro di lei in una spinta audace, e il calore umido che lo sfiora lo fa sussultare, come sussulta sua sorella quando si sente toccare a quel modo sadico ed è costretta a inarcare la schiena in una mossa di anticipazione, nonostante le tocchi restare a bocca asciutta.

«Stai parlando troppo» borbotta Crocodile, che non ha intenzione di restarsene in disparte, mentre il suo amante si prende tutto il divertimento per sé, e con una mano già gli artiglia una natica in maniera tutt’altro che discreta, mentre col braccio libero si sbarazza della camicia che ancora gli pende dalla spalla.

«Oh, come siamo impazienti! Il mio culo ti sta eccitando, eh?!» esclama Doflamingo che, superata la sorpresa iniziale, si sta già mettendo perfettamente a suo agio in quella situazione inaspettata ma tutt’altro che sgradevole. La prospettiva di finire in mezzo a quei due è una vera e propria manna dal cielo, dal suo punto di vista.

Rosina arrossisce ma Crocodile non pare minimamente toccato dall’ennesimo affronto irriverente del suo amante.

Piuttosto solleva l’indice e il medio e se lo riguarda con estremo interesse. Doflamingo capisce prima ancora che gli sfiori le labbra cosa si aspetta da lui.

«Rosina… permetti?» esclama lui, sfrontatissimo, superando il suo viso e puntando verso quello di Rosina. I fratelli Donquijote arrossiscono allo stesso modo ma per motivi diversi: se quello di Rosina è timido imbarazzo, Doflamingo brucia di gelosia.

«Puttana!» sibila, ficcando uno sguardo chiaro e allucinato in faccia a Crocodile, che piega la bocca in un sorriso che ricalca perfettamente il verso della cicatrice che gli taglia la faccia a metà.

È Rosina a reagire a quell’insulto, stringendo la presa su di lui in un modo tutt’altro che piacevole.

«Ahia, cazzo! Non ce l’avevo con te!» sbotta inviperito, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

E tace.

Le parole gli mancano di fronte allo spettacolo inedito dei polpastrelli ruvidi e spessi di Crocodile, che scavalcano con estrema lentezza le labbra rosse e grandi di Rosina, appena sbavate dall’alone scuro dei baci, che hanno consumato solo in parte il suo rossetto squillante.

È più che suggestivo il movimento con cui la bocca di sua sorella ingloba quelle due dita fino alle nocche ed è quasi ipnotico il modo in cui il polso del suo amante si allontana e si avvicina, lasciando che la sua pelle venga lambita solo in parte, sempre sfuggente sia che dia sia che riceva piacere.

Doflamingo si morde un labbro e per un attimo si lascia assalire dalla frustrante ma inebriante sensazione di sentire la bocca di Rosina sulla sua pelle; di essere lui a sfiorare quelle dita e anche altro con la sua lingua di serpe.

E invece non può.

Invece deve guardare, anzi no.

Lui è lì, piacevolmente incastrato fra due corpi amati fino allo spasimo, due corpi che gli appartengono e sono solo suoi, anche se si permettono di provare sentimenti di loro iniziativa e di sfuggirgli.

E quindi affonda tutte e dieci le unghie nelle cosce di sua sorella, graffia piano l’interno morbido e liscio che le calze lasciano scoperto, e poi ci vuole poco, una spinta secca del bacino, sua sorella che lo libera dalla prigione delle sue falangi impazienti, ed è già dentro di lei.

Rosina miagola sommessamente un «Doffy!» che si perde sul profilo netto dei suoi denti, lì dove affondano inavvertitamente nelle nocche di Crocodile, facendolo sussultare in un sospiro sorpreso.

«Non sai proprio aspettare…» mugugna lui e la sua voce assume il tono metallico e glaciale che prende, quando comincia a impartirgli degli ordini. Doflamingo, riottoso come sempre, si volta per metà e gli rivolge una linguaccia divertita, prima di esclamare: «Sei tu che sei troppo lento».

E poi si spinge, di nuovo, più a fondo, seppellendosi in quel canale stretto di umori e muscoli contratti che non è stato il primo ad attraversare. C’è stato Crocodile dentro sua sorella fino a pochi minuti fa, tutto il suo corpo è ancora intriso del suo profumo, di lui, di ciò che le ha lasciato.

È un pensiero che lo fa impazzire in tanti modi diversi, al punto che si ritrova costretto a socchiudere gli occhi per gestire l’onda fortissima che lo attraversa dalla sommità della nuca al fondo della schiena e minaccia di scioglierlo fra le cosce di sua sorella troppo presto e troppo violentemente.

Rosina però non cede a quell’assalto, ansima debolmente e stringe le labbra attorno alle dita di Crocodile, gli fa sentire la sua voglia e la tensione che le monta in petto mentre suo fratello si muove dentro di lei. Crocodile la osserva, osserva il corpo grande e nervoso di Doflamingo dentro di lei, socchiude gli occhi e si lascia portare dal movimento lento della sua lingua, che gli ricopre la pelle di saliva e brividi. Guarda quei due, seminudi sotto di lui, intrecciati come se fossero un unico chiaroscuro palpitante di sudore, e si lascia sommergere dai loro ansiti, gemelli come i loro arti, così simili e così diversi in quelle gambe lunghe da fenicottero, nelle curve più spigolose di lui e in quelle più tonde di lei.

E l’urgenza si presenta a bussare anche alle sue tempie, che martellano sotto il pulsare troppo rapido del sangue, e Crocodile diventa drammaticamente fragile al fascino che quei due riescono a esercitare su di lui. I fratelli Donquijote hanno il raro potere di fargli perdere la sua proverbiale lucidità, già presi separatamente, adesso che può averli entrambi sotto le sue mani, persino lui sperimenta la frustrazione dell’impazienza.

Crocodile sfila le dita dalla bocca di Rosina, premendo appena le falangi contro i suoi incisivi affilati, e percorre in un soffio la schiena di Doflamingo. Quello si inarca in avanti, sfuggendo dispettoso al suo tocco per seppellirsi ancora più a fondo dentro sua sorella. E lì resta, piacevolmente intrappolato, quando le dita di Crocodile lo raggiungono, sadiche, prima di violarlo in un colpo secco. Doflamingo geme, lui sì come la più consumata delle puttane, e li fa tremare entrambi: fa rabbrividire Rosina contro di lui e fa esitare Crocodile e le sue dita, che lo aprono e si piegano, per restituirgli il favore e stravolgerlo quanto lui sta stravolgendo loro.

L’altra sua mano è sulla spalla, lo tiene fermo contro il seno di sua sorella, lo obbliga nella posa più comoda per lui ma il maggiore dei Donquijote lo lascia fare, anche quando quelle cinque dita gli stringono il braccio e gli afferrano il polso per piegarlo contro la sua stessa schiena, costringendolo a una parziale immobilità.

«Ah… ci provi proprio gusto…» esclama lui e la sua voce è un’eco sforzata di piacere e dispetto, mentre si puntella sulla mano ancora libera.

«Ti arrapa… l’idea di mettermi sotto davanti a mia sorella, eh?» conclude, gettandogli un’occhiata malignamente provocatrice.

Doflamingo è sempre un signore: Crocodile e Rosina quasi si preoccuperebbero, se non lo sentissero sputare i suoi improperi più caustici e indelicati in momenti così cruciali. Che poi quell’abitudine malsana li irriti o li ecciti sottilmente, non saprebbero dire neanche loro. Forse è solo l’estenuazione che li rende così sensibili.

«Tu lo sai benissimo…» mormora lui e gli si fa vicinissimo, labbra sul collo, costole contro costole, e la consistenza della sua eccitazione che si fa sentire tutta sulla pelle calda, che anela qualcosa di più che quelle due dita che lo lasciano insoddisfatto, avidamente in attesa che il suo amante si sbrighi e la smetta di torturarlo a quel modo.

«… cosa mi _arrapa_ e cosa no».

È il massimo che Crocodile è disposto a concedergli: quel bastardo è così avaro di parole che potrebbe quasi fare a gara di mutismo con sua sorella, non fosse che lei di frasi gentili gliene rivolge, anche quando non se lo meriterebbe.

Ma non è avaro di gesti, Dio santo.

Non è affatto avaro quando si incastra dentro di lui e allora, al diavolo tutto, al diavolo la gelosia, l’orgoglio, i pudori ingiustificati, i litigi, tutto. Crocodile diventa brutale, mentre lo attraversa come se stesse cercando di tagliarlo in due, ed è proprio così che Doflamingo lo vuole, è solo a quel modo che accetta di farsi sottomettere.

O almeno sembra che lo stia facendo. Crocodile sa che non è così, persino mentre lo vede inarcare la schiena e accoglierlo tutto, solo per lasciarsi spingere ancora più a fondo contro Rosina, con tanta veemenza da strappare persino a lei un sibilo stridulo, di quelli che si avvertono solo per caso fra i suoi lamenti alti e compiaciuti.

Doflamingo se lo sta godendo tutto, quel calore assassino che lo avvolge e lo circonda e lo penetra, senza lasciargli la possibilità di pensare ad altro. Persino ricordarsi di respirare è un impegno non da poco e lui ritira tutto quello che ha detto finora, sul serio: ma quale pazzo non accetterebbe di far scopare sua sorella e il suo amante, se dopo è _questo_ , quello che può avere in cambio?

Quale pazzo che non sia lui, questo è chiaro.

Quando Crocodile si ferma, conficcato così tanto dentro di lui da fare quasi male, sono le unghie di sua sorella che si incuneano nello spazio stretto fra le sue scapole sporgenti e il petto massiccio, che gli grava contro le vertebre. Rosina si volta sorpresa, perché sente nettamente contro le pareti contratte del suo ventre la prepotenza con cui suo fratello sta reagendo a quell’intrusione fin troppo desiderata.

«Shh…» le sussurra Doflamingo, intercettando lo sguardo chiaro che gli rivolge, intriso di una divertita malizia, e la bacia, coprendole la bocca prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa. Non è il caso di far sapere al suo amante quanto gli sta piacendo farsi prendere a quel modo, con un’arrendevolezza che le ginocchia strette di sua sorella contribuiscono ad aumentare.

Come se Crocodile avesse bisogno di farselo dire. Gli basta poco per capirlo: il modo in cui il corpo di Doflamingo lo stringe e lo soffoca, esattamente come ama fare lui ogni santo giorno dell’anno; il modo in cui ansima contro la bocca di Rosina e ognuno dei suoi ansiti gli raggiunge i timpani e lo stordisce, neanche avesse bevuto troppo vino e fosse in preda alla più colossale e piacevole sbornia della sua vita.

Lo sente dai tendini tesi del polso, che gli tiene ancora intrappolato fra le dita, dal pugno che si stringe e si rilassa per assecondare le vampate di piacere, che sciamano sotto pelle come minuscoli ragni dalle mille zampe e lo lasciano spossato e supplicante già da subito.

Poi Doflamingo fa una cosa che Crocodile non gli ha mai visto fare ma quasi si aspetta: si libera di una delle mani di sua sorella, ancora aggrappata alle sue spalle, la preme contro il materasso e ci intreccia dentro le cinque dita, catturandola in una stretta possessiva e infantile. Quel gesto sembra piacere molto a entrambi, a giudicare dal modo in cui lei sussulta e si preme contro la sua bocca, tirando fuori una foga mal trattenuta fino a questo istante.

«Ti stai distraendo…» lo rimprovera Crocodile e gli assesta una seconda spinta, costringendolo ad arretrare e tornare ad affondare nel corpo della sua fidanzata. Si riguadagna così il dominio di quell’incasinatissimo rapporto a tre ma è una vittoria solo momentanea, una tregua che gli dà però il tempo di cominciare a muoversi al suo ritmo, quello lento e torturante che non è destinato a donare soddisfazione tanto presto.

«Sei tu che ti distrai… a guardarci…» ansima Doflamingo divertito, staccandosi dalla bocca arrossata di sua sorella in uno schiocco umido, e gli rivolge un mezzo sorrisetto saccente, guardandolo di sbieco.

È a quel punto che lo sguardo chiaro di Rosina incrocia quello scuro e concentrato di Crocodile e in un muto assenso non fa altro che accordarsi alle spinte che lui sta regalando a suo fratello. La gelosia non è un sentimento che le appartiene, non potrebbe essere più lontana dalle pretese possessive del maggiore dei Donquijote, eppure quasi si vergogna a fissare con troppa intensità quei due corpi pesanti e forti che si muovono sopra di lei, in una lotta ansimante ed esasperata, che non ha vincitori né vinti. Il loro è uno scontro continuo, che lei non ha mai vissuto in quei termini. Rosina si adatta: al modo lento e pacato e sadico che ha il suo fidanzato di trattarla, nella ripetizione elegante dei gesti che diventa quasi ossessiva, una litania in cui ama perdersi fino a non poter più resistere; al desiderio feroce ed egoista di suo fratello, che si rispecchia tutto sotto la superficie calma e gentile del suo viso, nel grumo oscuro di voglie inconfessabili che lei nasconde in petto e che solo suo fratello sa portare a galla.

Suo fratello e il suo fidanzato non sono così, invece. Quei due litigano ed è solo in quel ferirsi reciproco che si strappano di dosso tutte le scorze che li ricoprono e li rendono pressoché impenetrabili al resto del mondo. Non sanno e non vogliono vivere altrimenti ma pure la risucchiano all’interno di quella contesa feroce : tutto il suo corpo diventa la cassa di risonanza  
delle loro spinte feroci e scoordinate e del desiderio disperato di sfinirsi, foss’anche a morsi e graffi e pugni.

« _Cocchino_ , ti vedo in affanno» è ancora una volta Doflamingo a interrompere l’incanto torpido dei rumori umidi e insistenti che li circondano, mentre con un colpo di reni se la prende tutta, sua sorella, e lascia Crocodile ad annaspare, per una volta, pregando silenziosamente di non essere lasciato indietro.

«Tu parli troppo…» sbotta lui di rimando ed è costretto a regolare il ritmo dei suoi affondi, perché il suo amante si sta facendo decisamente troppo impaziente e lui e Rosina, beh, cominciano ad accusare il colpo. Doflamingo ride sadicamente di quel suo affanno e Crocodile risponde, stringendo ancora più forte le dita attorno al suo polso, fino a conficcargli le unghie nella pelle e lasciare cinque segni rossi di sangue. Si sporge, ingoiando saliva e improperi, finché non raggiunge la bocca di Doflamingo.

Finalmente, aggiungerebbe lui di rimando.

Quello che segue sono denti che mordono da far male, uno scontro di labbra e ossa e lingue che non si danno tregua, e sospiri. Rosina li sente tutti, quei sospiri, sono così forti e vividi che quasi li può vedere, le scavano dentro e la rendono avida, come suo fratello, che sorride in quel bacio troppo lungo e troppo impegnativo, che lo sfianca più degli affondi martellanti che gli premono sulle anche e contro la schiena. Crocodile non è più così sicuro di riuscire a gestire quel demonio inarrestabile senza perdere la dignità a gemere contro la sua bocca, quando le dita di Rosina si staccano dalla schiena di suo fratello e gli raggiungono la spalla, misericordiose, dandogli l’appiglio che gli serve per mettere fine a quella corsa a perdifiato verso un apice che non è mai stato così vicino e così lontano al tempo stesso.

Gli basta allungare la mano libera per ancorarsi a un fianco di Rosina, affondandoci i polpastrelli dentro con tale forza che dopo, probabilmente, le rimarranno i lividi. A quel punto non deve far altro che assestare una spinta più profonda delle altre per far schizzare Doflamingo e ammansirlo quel tanto da costringerlo a cedere, prima che sia lui a vincere questo giro.

«Siete due bastardi…» ansima lui ma il sorriso estatico che gli si dipinge in volto rende quell’imprecazione un complimento, più che una recriminazione. È pura corrente elettrica quella che gli infiamma i nervi e rende la sua vista un grumo sfocato di ombre scure punteggiate da tante, accecanti stelline di luce bianca. È lava bollente che gli scorre nelle vene e brucia la pelle al suo passaggio, lì dove le ossa sporgenti delle anche premono contro il suo ventre e contro le sue natiche, schiacciandolo letteralmente al centro esatto dei due corpi che lo stanno facendo impazzire.

È troppo e chissenefrega, se questa volta si arrende per primo. Ha già vinto l’immenso privilegio di riversarsi dentro sua sorella, mentre il suo amante si incunea più in fondo, proprio lì dove lo fa impazzire, e lui gli si contrae attorno senza un minimo di ritegno, facendogli sentire tutta la sua voglia finalmente soddisfatta. Rosina, morbida ed esausta, cede di nuovo, questa volta fra le sue braccia, avvinghiata alla sua mano come se fosse un’ancora in mezzo al mare, e gli regala persino un gemito flebile e bassissimo contro l’orecchio, mentre tutto il suo corpo si riduce a un groviglio di muscoli indolenziti e fibre nervose che collassano, sotto il calore devastante di suo fratello che la scotta e la lascia senza forze.

Crocodile si lascia andare per ultimo ed è solo per un pelo se riesce a resistere così tanto: c’è un che di disperatamente eroico nel non morire subito, sprofondato nel corpo febbricitante e invitante sotto di lui, che lo intrappola e lo consuma. E poi i fratelli Donquijote hanno la stessa, identica espressione quando vengono e quella, davvero, è la mazzata finale che non ci voleva, perché l’ultimo affondo è troppo entusiasta e il rilascio è accompagnato da un lamento basso e profondo che Doflamingo apprezza tantissimo.

Si stacca senza parlare e dà lo spazio a Doflamingo per rotolare al fianco di Rosina e restare vergognosamente a pancia all’aria e braccia larghe, le gambe ancora mezzo intrappolate dai pantaloni, a riprendere il fiato sufficiente per sparare qualcuna delle sue battute di cattivo gusto.

«Ah, che magnifica scopata!».

Poteva andare peggio.

Crocodile lo ignora ostentatamente e il suo sguardo scivola su Rosina, che se ne sta decisamente più composta a riprendere fiato, la lunga treccia bionda che ormai è una massa di ciocche che sfuggono da tutte le direzioni e il petto che si alza e si abbassa rapidamente, sotto la camicia che si è tirata addosso per pudore.

«Come stai, Rosina?» le chiede, curioso, sfiorandole un ginocchio col palmo della mano, mentre dietro lo schermo delle guance ancora arrossate dallo sforzo Rosina sfugge al suo sguardo e socchiude le palpebre, imbarazzatissima.

«Bene… credo… un po’ stanca…» sospira, rassicurandolo, e non sa davvero cos’altro aggiungere. Tutta quella situazione è “strana” a dir poco. Era già complicato dover gestire separatamente le due persone più ingombranti della sua vita, farlo nella stessa stanza e nello stesso momento è ancora più stressante. Non rimpiange quello che è successo, però. Più che rompere un equilibrio, ha la sensazione che quella mossa, per quanto azzardata, abbia reso chiaro a tutti e tre qual è il genere di sentimenti che li lega. È un coacervo confuso di troppe cose, che fa fatica a distinguere anche lei, e sa che mettere Crocodile a parte di certi segreti è sempre un rischio ma lei non è come lui, né come suo fratello. Per quanto folle sia quel pensiero, vuole fidarsi e sperare che nessuno di loro getti a mare tutto il faticoso lavoro fatto per evitare di pestarsi i piedi a vicenda e far ricadere i loro nomi in uno scandalo che il paese ricorderebbe non per mesi ma per anni.

Le dita di Crocodile le carezzano lievi la pelle chiara, risalendo lungo il ginocchio e poi scivolandoci nuovamente sopra, e Rosina inspira profondamente, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco e allontanando quei pensieri troppo cupi.

«E a me non me lo chiedi, come sto, _Cocchino_?!».

La voce stridula di Doflamingo si intromette nella loro conversazione, spezzando qualsiasi parvenza di quiete si sia appena creata, ed entrambi si voltano nella sua direzione. Il bastardo se ne sta poggiato su un gomito, con la faccia di un leone sazio e soddisfatto e la posa di un’accompagnatrice d’alto bordo, di quelle che fanno le serate nei locali, prima di fare le nottate a casa dei loro amanti più facoltosi. Crocodile certe volte ha quasi il sospetto che quel folle le frequenti per il puro gusto di imparare a comportarsi come loro e preferisce non commentare quel pensiero.

«Mi formicola ancora il braccio, come sei violento!» ghigna e li osserva, sua sorella, abbandonata sulla schiena e mal coperta dalla camicia e dalle calze che ancora indossa, e Crocodile, seduto placidamente fra le sue gambe, rivolto per metà verso di lui. È un panorama da fargli leccare le labbra, gesto che non sfugge ai suoi interlocutori e strappa una smorfia scocciata a entrambi.

«Mi prendi per il culo?» risponde Crocodile per tutti e due e poi si blocca. Pessima, pessima battuta in presenza di quell’individuo.

«Dopo, di sicuro!» ribatte al volo il suo amante, figurarsi se si sarebbe lasciato scappare un’occasione del genere.

«E poi non devi preoccuparti! Rosi sembra un angelo ma sa diventare un bel demonietto, quando ci si mette!» insiste, sfiorandole il collo con la punta dell’indice e facendola rabbrividire per il solletico.

«Doffy, non puoi proprio permetterti di fare certe considerazioni, tu» sbuffa Rosina, puntellandosi su un gomito, e gli ficca in faccia uno sguardo scettico, di quelli che gli intimano un minimo di pudore, almeno per una volta nella sua vita.

Doflamingo per tutta risposta sorride dispettoso e le si avvinghia alla vita, levandole la camicetta.

«Dai, non fare la scostante, adesso! Ho bisogno di coccole anch’io!».

Nessun essere umano dovrebbe mai ascoltare la voce di Doflamingo Donquijote, mentre si piega in un falsetto irritante e mieloso, imitando malamente il tono petulante di un bambino viziato, ma ci sono ben due persone presenti in quella stanza costrette ad assistere a quella scenetta imbarazzante e al susseguente movimento, con cui il maggiore dei Donquijote seppellisce la faccia contro il seno di sua sorella minore, manco fosse il suo cuscino prediletto.

«Sei sicura di non volere una mano a strozzarlo? Conosco un posto sicuro, dove nascondere un cadavere» sospira Crocodile esasperato e ha già allungato una mano grande sulla sua nuca, chiudendola di scatto. Neanche a dirlo, Doflamingo sorride come se fosse stato oggetto del più grande dei complimenti da parte sua. D’altronde non vorrebbe niente di diverso dal suo Crocodile: le parole dolci sono competenza di Rosina, da lui vuole quel brivido violento che lo afferra alla bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che sta per essere sopraffatto, il timore agghiacciante del tradimento che rende il loro rapporto così instabile e interessante. Doflamingo si annoia con la stessa facilità di Crocodile, non gli basta essere adorato, la prevedibilità con cui chi lo teme gli si piega davanti può andar bene per una sera ma il resto della vita è un’altra storia.

«No, lascia perdere… conoscendolo si trasformerebbe in un fantasma e verrebbe a tirarci i piedi nel letto tutte le notti» sospira Rosina, picchiettandogli un dito contro la fronte.

«Ehi, no! Avresti dovuto dire che senza il tuo adorato fratellone non puoi sopravvivere!» sbotta indignato, sollevando il capo e puntandole il mento contro lo sterno. Crocodile è una cosa ma Rosina non si deve permettere. Ci manca solo che cominci a indirizzargli battute caustiche pure lei, fatica già abbastanza a sottomettere quell’arrogante bastardo che continua a toccarle le cosce con troppa familiarità e,no, ha ancora bisogno di qualche secolo prima di abituarsi al fatto che quei due abbiano qualcosa di più di un freddo rapporto di convenienza in corso.

È che scopano dannatamente bene assieme, come fa a volerli tenere separati?!

Crocodile osserva i fratelli Donquijote, distortamente avvinghiati fra le pieghe del copriletto rosso, e gli sembrano il soggetto perfetto per un quadro apocalittico e decadente, qualcosa a metà fra il ritratto di due divinità pagane e la rappresentazione di un passo biblico che i preti accortamente dimenticano di menzionare ai loro troppo ingenui fedeli. Doflamingo gli rivolge il lato sinistro del viso e non può guardarlo ma Rosina si accorge, al di sotto delle palpebre socchiuse, della sua espressione assorta.

Non ha bisogno di interrogarlo per indovinare un pensiero che sta passando anche nella sua mente e in quella di suo fratello, molto probabilmente. Devono fare attenzione, molta attenzione: a quel legame così storto, così assurdo, così inconsueto non si possono assolutamente assuefare. A osare troppo, rischiano di farsi scoprire e nessuno deve assolutamente sapere, intravedere, anche solo immaginare.

Di guai, dopotutto, se ne sono cercati abbastanza da avercene per almeno due vite intere.


End file.
